Un rayo de luna
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: ¿Porque Yue esta tan triste? Hay una nueva alumna en la preparatoria de Touya y Yukito. Pero ella no es una persona normal... Eriol oculta algo... algo sobre la chica que se robó el corazón de Yue YuexOC TERMINADO!
1. Introduccion

Q onda! Acá Yo-chan reportándose. Bueno. Primero que nada me presento:

Soy LiaOsaka92 estoy escribiendo en este momento 3 historias más aparte de esta: "Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial" (Beyblade) "Érase una vez en Egipto" (Yugioh) y "La saga de las Estrellas" (Saint Seiya) y... bueno, esta es mi 4ta historia así que espero que les guste.

Ahora, si ya me han leído antes, sabrán que mis fanfics son laaaaaaaaaargos (para la mayoría todavía no tengo el final) incluyendo este y... ya no sé que decir así que antes de empezar haré unas aclaraciones:

Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de las CLAMP. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para este fanfic

Es probable que incluya algunas palabras altisonantes y no acepto quejas (a menos que haya algo así tipo 25 güeyes por segundo)

Eeeehhh... las acotaciones son estas:

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

'Subconsciente'

/N.A. Notas de la Autora/

Cambio tiempo-espacio 

_Llamada telefónica/ sueño/ voz presente en un Flashback_ (depende de la situación)

En si son las mismas de siempre

Bueno, sin más revuelos comencemos

Un rayo de luna (lo sé los títulos no son mi fuerte) Introducción 

Empezamos nuestra historia en Inglaterra, en la mansión del mago Clow unos días antes de su muerte. Es de noche y hay luna llena

-¿En verdad es necesario? ¿No podría al menos despedirme de él?- preguntó con tristeza una mujer de cabello negro y largo, piel blanca, y ojos plateados con un toque de azul celeste. Vestía una larga túnica blanca con bordados en color plateado. Iba descalza

-Sabes lo que pasaría si se entera- le respondió el mago Clow algo afligido

-Lo sé. Sólo... me duele no poder ni siquiera decirle adiós-

-Es hora de que te vayas. Pronto saldrá el sol- le indicó

-Sí. Muchas gracias por todo Clow-

-¿Cómo que te vas?- interrumpió una voz

-¡Cerberus! ¿Q-qué haces despierto?-

-Es que hacen mucho ruido-

-Disculpa. Yo... -

-A Yue no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que te vayas así-

-Lo sé pero... es necesario. No pidas explicaciones pero... si Yue te pregunta... debes decirle que estoy muerta-

-¡¿Qué! ¿C-cómo que...?-

-No te preocupes Cerberus, no le pasará nada, pero si Yue sabe que ella tan sólo se fue la buscará y es necesario que se quede aquí- explicó Clow

-Entiendo-

-Promete que no le dirás nada- pidió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo prometo-

-No te preocupes nos volveremos a ver. Adiós Cerberus, cuídate y... te encargo a Yue- se despidió ella abrazando al guardián. Acto seguido, le apareció un par de alas en la espalda y levantó el vuelo.

A la mañana siguiente 

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Yue estaba rojo de cólera gritando como un demente

-Lamento tener que decirte esto pero ella... murió- Clow lo miraba con tristeza

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO! ¡¿CÓMO QUE MURIÓ! ¡¿PORQUÉ!-

-Le hice un encargo y tuvo que salir anoche... y... perdió la vida-

Yue palideció –P-pe-pero ¿c-cómo la mandaste...? de noche... ni siquiera se despidió... ¿Porqué no me mandaste a mí?-

-Porque era una misión que sólo ella podía realizar-

-Pero... tú... ¿no pudiste predecir lo que sucedería?-

Clow guardó silencio

-¡¿Q-q-qué! ¡¿L-lo sabías! ¡¿Sabías que moriría! ¡¿Y aún así la enviaste!-

-Lo siento mucho Yue. Sé que ella... significaba mucho para ti. Entiendo lo que estás pasando-

-No es cierto... -murmuró el guardián temblando de rabia –No tienes idea... ella era... lo más importante... no sabes lo que estoy pasando... ¡Jamás te perdonaré por haberla enviado a la muerte!- el ángel cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando de rabia y de dolor, dejando que se le escaparan las lágrimas

-Yue... sé que lo que hice no tiene nombre ni perdón pero... espero que algún día entiendas porqué hice lo que hice-

-Te odio... te odio... ¡TE ODIO!- Yue jamás había estado tan furioso

Se levantó de golpe y se encerró en su cuarto azotando la puerta.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. El juez se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y se soltó a llorar.

En los jardines de la mansión 

-¿Seguro que es mejor no decirle la verdad?- preguntó Cerberus saliendo al jardín

-Sí... -

-Pero... se ve tan triste... nunca lo había visto así... derrotado... deshecho... destrozado... Nunca te había dicho que te odia-

-Es normal... no lo culpo... si alguien me separara de la persona que más quiero... también odiaría al culpable-

Cerberus lanzó un suspiro

-No te preocupes... se volverán a ver-

-Y cuando eso pase ¿qué le vas a decir a Yue?-

-Les voy a decir a los tres toda la verdad-

-¿C-cómo que a los 3?-

-Hay cosas que ninguno de ustedes sabe. Pero llegará el momento en el que se enterarán de todo-

De pronto todo se puso oscuro para Clow y apareció la figura de la mujer alejándose...

-Me hubiera gustado decirle adiós- su voz era como un eco distante

Luego ella desapareció y pudo ver la figura de Yue

-¡TE ODIO!... ¡TE ODIO!... ¡TE ODIO!... - su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana

Todo se volvió un torbellino negro hasta que finalmente todo se oscureció...

CONTINUARÁ

Sí, sé que está muy corto pero es que es sólo la introducción, además... si lo alargo más se quita el suspenso ¿no? Bueno les acepto dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, felicitaciones etc. Dejen reviews!

Sayonara!


	2. C1: Hikari Saki

Hola... la vdd hoy ando medio depre (T.T) xq tuve un prob familiar y un pqño trauma pero lo superaré.

Ahora... contestaré los reviews:

**Meiko-chan** – Gracias x dejar tu review. Lo de Yue... a mi tbn me parte el alma (pobeshito mi amor de mi vida /no me pelen ando crazy/) pero luego se arregla (aunq tdv falta mucho)

Bueno ahora... continuaré con el fic

Un rayo de luna

Capítulo 1

Eriol Hiragizawa se despertó sobresaltado

-Otra vez ése sueño- susurró para sí. Echó un vistazo al reloj. –Ya tengo que irme a la escuela- añadió

-¿Ya te despertaste Eriol?- preguntó una voz a la puerta

-¡Ya voy!- gritó "Pero pronto será la hora de librarme de ese peso"

**Torre de Tokio (unas horas antes)**

La luna llena brillaba sobre un cielo estrellado. Sakura estaba para frente a la Torre de Tokio. En a ella se encontraba una persona, con un par de alas en la espalda y cabello largo. Sakura no podía verle la cara.

-Se parece a... Yue...- susurró

-¡¡¡¡¡SAKURAAAAAAA!-

-¡¿Eh! ¡¿Qué!- la card captor se despertó sobresaltada por la voz del pequeño guardián

-¿Qué estabas soñando?-

-Ah... lo olvidé-

-Te he dicho que los sueños son muy importantes-

-No me hubieras despertado así... ¡Ay llegaré tarde!- y salió corriendo de la habitación

**Universidad Touwa **/N.A qmo no sé qmo funciona una universidad lo pongo como si fuera secundaria

Era un caluroso día de Mayo. Las clases aún no habían comenzado y los estudiantes conversaban animadamente en el salón de clases

-Vaya que hace calor estos días ¿no te parece Touya?- sonrió Yukito tranquilamente

-Sí. En el noticiero dijeron hace 30 años que no hacía tanto calor- respondió éste

-Es muy... extraño...-

-Si estás pensando lo que yo creo, la verdad dudo que sea eso... Ése chico Clow Reed se regresó a Inglaterra hace años-

-Sí pero... he notado una presencia extraña últimamente-

-Sakura me comentó algo similar anoche. Que desde hace días se siente una presencia extraña... Pero yo... ya no puedo sentir nada...-

-Lo siento... eso es porque me diste todo tu poder...-

-No importa- aseguró Touya con una sonrisa

En ése momento llegó el maestro.

-¡Buenos días! Siéntense todos- ordenó –Hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumnas en nuestra clase, espero que las traten bien. Adelante, por favor

Al salón entraron dos chicas casi idénticas. Una de ellas no tardó en ser reconocida por Touya y Yukito

-¿Akizuki?-

La otra era prácticamente igual a ella, su cabello era negro y largo, sus ojos eran del color de la plata.

"¿Qué es... ésta presencia?" pensó Yukito mirando a la desconocida

-Ellas son Akizuki Nakuru y Saki Hikari (1)- explicó el maestro escribiendo los dos nombres en el pizarrón –Hummm... Akizuki siéntate en la esquina de allá y Saki... detrás de Tsukishiro /SUPER coincidencia no/ - señaló

Nakuru fue hacia la esquina que le indicaron mientras que Hikari caminó tranquilamente hasta el asiento detrás del de Yukito

-Me llamo Saki Hikari, pero puedes llamarme Hikari, mucho gusto- saludó alegremente

-Ah...m-mucho gusto-

-¿Me permites llamarte por tu nombre, Yukito?-

-S-sí. Espera un segundo ¿Cómo sabes...?-

-Cosas que uno sabe-

Así transcurren las clases... hasta que llega el descanso 

-¡TOUYA-KUN!- exclamó Nakuru arrojándole los brazos alrededor del cuello

-A-akizuki.. n-no respiro- logró decir

-Nakuru-chan no andes fastidiando todo el tiempo, vas a matar a Kinomoto uno de estos días- la reprendió Hikari

-Buaaaa Hika-chan me regañó-

-Ah... ¿se conocen? Y... ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?-

-Nos conocimos en Inglaterra porque íbamos en a misma escuela y tu apellido lo sé porque... Kaho-chan me ha contado de ti-

-¿También conoces a la señorita Mizuki?- preguntó Yukito

-Ajá-

-Akizuki dime algo... si tú estás aquí significa que Hiragizawa también ¿no es así?-

-¡Touya-kun! ¿Eres adivino o qué?-

-Escúchame bien, si vinieron a fastidiar a Sakura como la última vez es mejor que se vayan ¿Quedó claro?- le amenazó en voz baja para que Hikari no escuchara

-¿Porqué dices eso? Nosotros venimos aquí por otras razones. Pero te doy mi palabra de... ¿de qué puede ser? De no-humana ¿te parece?-

-De acuerdo. Pero no lo digas tan alto porque Saki te va a oír-

-Ah no te preocupes... Hika-chan es DEMASIADO distraída-

-Por cierto. ¿No sabes de una presencia extraña que ha aparecido últimamente?-

-Pero Touya-kun, tú perdiste tus poderes-

-No lo digo por mí, es que Yuki y Sakura me comentaron que se sentía algo raro-

-Ah, bueno...-

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí parados como tontos! ¡Vamos a comer!- saltó de pronto Hikari

Así que los 4 fueron al jardín de la escuela juntos

-Provecho- sonrió Saki sacando una lonchera atascada de comida

-Gracias- respondieron los otros tres

-¿Me das?- le pidió Nakuru amablemente

-¿Qué Eriol no te hizo el almuerzo?-

-Sí pero se me olvidó en la casa-

-Por eso lo tienes que guardar en la mochila como yo-

-Es que se me olvidaaaaa-

-Si te lo hicieras sola, no te pasaría esto-

-Pero yo no sé cocinar-

-Está bien, te regalo mi rollito de huevo-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ARIGATOOOOOOOOO!-

-Akizuki, no seas tan gritona- gruñó Kinomoto

"Se parecen mucho... Yuki, Akizuki y Saki... me pregunto si..."

-Oigan, ¿la secundaria queda muy lejos?-

-No, de hecho está aquí junto /otra SUPER coincidencia/-

-¡Ah que bueno!-

Hikari se levantó de un salto (en 5 segundos había exterminado todo su almuerzo) y corrió hacia la reja que separaba ambas escuelas

-¡¡¡¡¡ERIOOOOOOOOOOL!-

"Cuanta energía tiene" pensaron Touya y Yukito con una gotita de agua en la nuca

-Hikari, Nakuru, qué gusto verlas- Eriol se acercó a la reja con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bastante bien, gracias ¿y a ustedes?-

-¡Eriol-kun! ¡¿Qué pasó!- preguntó Sakura acercándose a ellos junto con Tomoyo y Syaoran

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- exclamó Nakuru muy emocionada

-¿Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto?-

-Ah... sí mucho gusto. Y ellos son Tomoyo Daidouji y Li Syaoran-

-Me llamo Saki Hikari. Puedes llamarme Hikari n-n-

-¿También eres conocida de Eriol-kun?-

-Más que nada soy amiga de Nakuru-chan y veo que... de verdad eres tan bonita como decían Eriol y Nakuru-

-Ah... gracias- Sakura se sonrojó bastante "¿Qué es... esta sensación? Se parece... a cuando estaba con la maestra Mizuki"-¡Oye Yukito! ¿Te gustaría venir a comer a mi casa hoy?-

-¿De verdad? ¿No sería ninguna molestia?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además, hoy también van a venir Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun y Syaoran-

-¿El mocoso va a ir a la casa?-

-¡Que no le digas así!-

-Kinomoto-kun, no seas así con tu hermanita-

-Bueno, no importa. De todas formas voy a ir a trabajar hoy en la tarde-

-Ah por cierto Sakura-chan ¿me permites llamarte por tu nombre?- pidió Hikari amablemente

-¡Por supuesto! Si quieres tú y Nakuru-chan también pueden venir a mi casa hoy en la tarde-

-¿En serio? ¿Me estás invitando Sakura-chan? ¡Que emoción! Claro que me encantaría ir- /mucho bla bla bla/

-¡Qué bueno!-

-Entonces nos vemos después de clases ¿está bien?- propuso Nakuru

-¡Sí!-

De pronto sonó el timbre y tuvieron que regresar al salón.

-Sakura-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede Syaoran?-

-¿No lo sentiste?-

-¿Sentir qué?-

-Esa chica... su presencia es similar a la de Ruby Moon-

-Sí. Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso. También por eso la invité, por si Kero-chan sabía algo-

-Ten cuidado. Podría ser como la señorita Mizuki, pero también podría ser un enemigo-

-Pero... Eriol-kun se habría dado cuenta-

-No estamos seguros-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Después de clases 

-¡Hasta luego Touya-kun!- se despidió Nakuru enérgicamente

Touya trabajaba cerca de la preparatoria Seijou por lo que pasaba por ahí muy seguido. Ése día se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria. En el suelo estaba un montón de libros y papeles regados y la chica trataba de recogerlos

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció

-Ah... n-no quiero molestarte-

-No es molestia- aseguró Kinomoto y le ayudó a recoger el desorden

-Muchas gracias- sonrió la chica en cuanto acabaron –Me llamo Aida Hokuto (2), es un placer conocerte-

-Soy Kinomoto Touya. ¿Estudias aquí?-

-Sí, estoy en el último año ¿y tú?-

-Yo estoy en la universidad Touwa. Paso por aquí para ir a trabajar-

-Ah, l-lo siento. Vas a llegar tarde-

-No hay cuidado. Todavía tengo tiempo-

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos después- se despidió

Residencia Kinomoto 

Sakura llegó a su casa y subió a cambiarse para esperar a las visitas

-¡Kero-chan!- exclamó en cuanto entró al cuarto

El guardián pegó un salto

-¡¿Qué pasó!- preguntó sorprendido por la repentina llegada de la chica /recordemos q ya esta en 2do de Sec./

-Hoy van a venir unos invitados...-

-¡¿Y por eso venías gritando como histérica!-

-Es que... aparte de Yukito, Tomoyo-chan y Syaoran también vienen Eriol-kun, Nakuru y una amiga de ella que tiene una presencia extraña. Como la de la maestra Mizuki- explicó cambiándose

-¿Viene el "conejo de nieve"?-

-¡Se llama YU-KI-TO! Y sí viene ¿porqué?-

-Porque quiero hablar de algo con Yue-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te dije?-

Se oyó el ruido del timbre y Sakura bajó corriendo a abrir la puerta

"Tiene mucho que ver... Sakura" pensó Kero

-Gracias por venir- sonrió al ver a Yukito en la entrada

-Al contrario, gracias a ti por invitarme, Sakura. ¿no ha llegado nadie más?-

-No. La verdad apenas iba a hacer la comida-

-Si quieres, te puedo ayudar-

-Gracias-

En menos de una hora ya habían terminado de preparar todo.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Fujitaka no va a estar hoy?-

-No porque está mañana se fue a una expedición-

En eso bajó Kero.

-Regresa a tu verdadera apariencia, Yue- pidió

En el lugar de Yukito apareció Yue.

-¿Qué quieres Cerberus?- preguntó este malhumorado

-Necesito hablar en privado contigo-

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Sakura

-Yue... estoy seguro por tu cara que tú también te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa-

-No sé de qué me hablas-

-De la extraña presencia que se siente en la ciudad desde hace un par de días-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Se parece a la de "ella"...-

Sólo con oír las últimas palabras de Cerberus, el semblante de Yue cambió drásticamente. Su rostro mostró una mueca mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas u su cabeza se giró para disminuir el contacto visual con el guardián del sol.

-Si era eso no tengo nada que decir-

-¡Yue! Entiendo lo que sientes pero debes abrir tus ojos-

-¡¿Tú qué sabes! Nadie entiende por lo que estoy sintiendo, NADIE. Y tú eres la persona menos indicada para decirme lo que debo o no pensar-

-Pero...-

-Está muerta Cerberus ¡MUERTA!- vociferó y recuperó la forma de Yukito – Lo lamento- se limitó a decir y abandonó la habitación. Tras la puerta se topó con...

-¡Sakura/quién / ¿estabas oyendo?-

-Yukito... nunca los había oído discutir así-

-Yo... no puedo decirte nada pero... tranquilízate. Los asuntos de ellos los sabrán resolver ellos-

-De acuerdo- Sakura entró a su cuarto. Kero estaba mirando por la ventana tristemente

-Kero-chan ¿qué pasó? ¿de quién estaban hablando? ¿quién está "muerta"?-

-Sakura... yo soy el menos indicado para decírtelo-

-Esa persona... era muy importante para Yue-san ¿no es así?-

-Ya llegará el momento en el que te enteres de todo pero no será por mí. Esos son asuntos de Yue y yo no tengo porque entrometerme-

Volvieron a tocar el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Sakura y salió de la recámara

-Clow... ¿en verdad era necesario... hacerle, hacerles esto?- susurró mirando al cielo...

CONTINUARÁ

(1) Hikari significa "luz" luego verán porque puse ése nombre y Saki es el nombre o apellido, no me queda muy claro, de un personaje de Fruits Basket

(2) Hokuto es un "personaje" de X/1999 (xq en realidad desde el principio está muerta) Aida es el apellido de otro personaje de Fruits Basket

Autora: La vdd este capitulo iba a ser + largo pero ya tenia ganas de publickrlo así que le corté

Hikari: Es que eres muy floja

Autora: Como sea se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones y tomatazos

SAYONARA!


	3. C2: Recuerdo de primavera

Bueno x el momento me evito los rodeos asi q voy directo a contestar EL review (lo q + me emociona es la gigantesca kntidad d reviews q llegan) (notc el sarksmo)

**Meiko-chan-** La vdd a mi tbn me gusto esa parte. Me disculpo x tardarme tanto esq ando con muxos trabajos pero spero podr adlantar + en vaks d semana santa aunq tdv falta + de un mes (tu tenes suerte xq tienes 4 meses d vaks) y no he actualizado el de BB x lo mismo y xq los escribo alternados con los otros 2. Muxasisisisimas grax x tus palabras de apoyo le seguire echando muchas ganas! n-n

Ahora si le voy a seguir

Capítulo 2

-Clow... ¿en verdad era necesario hacerle... hecerles esto?- suspiró Kero tristemente mirando hacia el cielo.

En ese momento sintió una fuerte presencia en la casa y bajó a ver de qué se trataba.

En el comedor ya estaban los invitados de Sakura merendando. Kero fijó su vista en Hikari.

"Esta presencia... se parece a la de..." en ese momento perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

El escándalo llegó al comedor y Hikari fue a ver. Recogió a Kero del suelo y le sonrió de una forma muy extraña.

"E-esa mirada..." pensó Kero nervioso, fingiendo ser un muñeco

-Sakura-chan ¿este muñeco es tuyo?- preguntó la chica entregándoselo

-¡Ay si! Gracias. Disculpen- dejó a Kero en su cuarto y volvió a bajar sin decir una palabra.

-No cabe duda de que esa presencia es suya... pero... ¿será posible que esa chiquilla...?- musitó

Un par de horas después ya todos se habían ido, excepto Yukito que se quedó para ayudar a Sakura con la limpieza.

-Yukito... hace rato escuché a Yue-san y Kero-chan discutiendo. Estoy preocupada, nunca los había oído discutir así...-

-A mi también me gustaría saber qué sucedió, pero aunque Yue es mi verdadera apariencia, él no me permite conocer prácticamente nada sobre su pasado, sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos. Me imagino que tiene que ver con algo que le sucedió hace mucho tiempo y que le duele y a la vez le causa una profunda rabia...-

'¡CÁLLATE!' le gritó la voz de Yue en su mente

-Discúlpame Sakura-chan no puedo decirte nada más-

-Está bien. No te preocupes-

-Se hace tarde. Será mejor que regrese a mi casa-

-Gracias por venir- se despidió ella

Mansión Hiragizawa 

-Se ven muy alegres ¿pasó algo interesante?- preguntó Spinel al ver llegar a Eriol, Nakuru y Hikari

-Para ser nuestro primer día en Tomoeda, estuvo muy bien ¿verdad Nakuru?-

-¡Sí!-

-Parece especialmente animada Luna-

-Yo también opino lo mismo. ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría?- preguntó Eriol – Te conozco muy bien, y sé que en general eres muy alegre pero hoy te ves más contenta de lo normal-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Porque hoy los vi. A Cerberus y a Yue. Aunque fuera en sus apariencias falsas.-

-Qué bueno que estés tan contenta. Sólo te pido que no te encariñes demasiado con Sakura-san para que puedas cumplir con tu deber-

-Cuenta con eso- aseguró Hikari

-Tú pareces preocupado Eriol ¿te pasó algo?-

-Nada especial. Sólo que hace tiempo que tengo un sueño algo inquietante-

Casa de Yukito 

Yukito se había quedado algo pensativo por su conversación con Sakura y decidió tratar de comunicarse con Yue.

-Yue... ¿me estás escuchando?-

'No molestes' 

-Lo siento pero necesito saber lo que pasa-

'Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa' 

-Sí me importa. Sakura-chan está muy preocupada por ti. Por favor, déjame ver tu pasado-

'No eres nadie para inmiscuirte en mi vida' 

-Te recuerdo que yo soy tú /ah q raro suena eso/ por lo tanto tu vida es la mía-

'Te equivocas. Compartimos el mismo cuerpo, pero nuestras mentes y nuestros corazones son totalmente independientes'

-Aún así, lo que te afecta a ti también me daña a mí-

'No pienso decirte nada. No pierdas tu tiempo' 

-De acuerdo. Pero algún día la verdad tendrá que saberse. ¿No preferirías liberarte de ese sufrimiento ahora?-

'De acuerdo. Pero no te generes muchas expectativas. No te dejaré ver gran cosa. Y debes jurar que no hablarás con nadie al respecto'

-Te lo juro-

En ese momento, Yukito se vio envuelto en la total oscuridad. Finalmente apareció en el interior de una gran mansión. Frente a él veía a Yue rojo de cólera y al Mago Clow con expresión afligida.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- vociferó el Juez

-Lamento tener que decirte esto pero ella...murió- le replicó tristemente el mago

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO! ¡¿CÓMO QUE MURIÓ! ¡¿PORQUÉ!-

-Le hice un encargo y tuvo que salir anoche...y...perdió la vida-

Yue palideció –P-pe-pero ¿c-cómo la mandaste...? de noche... ni siquiera se despidió... ¿Porqué no me mandaste a mi?-

-Porque era una misión que sólo ella podía realizar-

-Pero... tú... ¿no pudiste predecir lo que sucedería?-

Clow guardó silencio

-¡¿Q-q-qué! ¡¿L-lo sabías! ¡¿Sabías que moriría! ¡¿Y aún así la enviaste!-

-Lo siento mucho Yue. Sé que ella... significaba mucho para ti. Entiendo lo que estás pasando-

-No es cierto...-murmuró el guardián temblando de rabia –No tienes idea... ella era... lo más importante... no sabes lo que estoy pasando... ¡Jamás te perdonaré por haberla enviado a la muerte!- el ángel cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando de rabia y de dolor, dejando que se le escaparan las lágrimas

-Yue... sé que lo que hice no tiene nombre ni perdón pero... espero que algún día entiendas porqué hice lo que hice-

-Te odio... te odio... ¡TE ODIO!- Yue jamás había estado tan furioso

Se levantó de golpe y se encerró en su cuarto azotando la puerta.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. El juez se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y se soltó a llorar. /disculpen si nada más corté y copié un cacho de la intro je.../

De nuevo todo se puso oscuro y Yukito volvió a aparecer en su casa.

'_¿Contento? Ahora déjame tranquilo'_

Yukito guardó silencio y permaneció un buen rato pensando en lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Me gustaría saber... quién era "ella" pero no es prudente preguntarle más por ahora" Lo siguiente que hizo fue retirarse a dormir.

Mientras tanto, Yue, que en ese momento se encontraba en un lugar oscuro (algo así como el subconsciente de Yukito) , también se dejó vencer por el sueño. Y empezó a soñar.../no me digas genio/

Él estaba en el jardín de la casa de Clow. A su alrededor todo era nieve. Junto a él, observando el árbol de cerezo, estaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos plateados.

-¿Está haciendo frío verdad?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa

-Un poco-

-Yue ¿sabes qué pasa cuando se derrite la nieve?-

-Pues... se hace agua-

-No-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-Cuando se derrite la nieve... es que ya va a ser primavera (1)

"Sí... eso era... lo que siempre decía. Por eso... para mi ella era... la primavera..."

Mansión Hiragizawa 

Hikari observaba en dirección a la casa de Yukito desde el balcón

-Discúlpame... sé que esto no es fácil para ninguno... Pero te prometo... que pronto volveremos a ser felices... Yue...-

CONTINUARÁ

(1) Esa frase es una de las q me dejo marcada que sale en Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya. La vdd me gustó mucho, y considerando el carácter de Yue y de "ella", que coinciden con los de Hatori y Kana (los personajes q intervienen en esa escena en FruBa) x eso la puse

Autora: Ayyyy q mono me qdo (d hecho no)

Hikari: Pero esta muy corto

Autora: Seeeeeeee

Hikari: Se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatazos, etc.

Autora: Y manden reviews x favor! T.T

SAYONARA!


	4. C3: Empiezan los problemas

Autora: Hola a to2 aquí ando de vuelta meyo peliada con la PC pero en fin... lo primero ahora será contestar los reviews

Meiko-chan- Holas tomodachi. Te doy milochomil gracias x ser la única en mandarme reviews. GRACIAS! Y tbn milochomil ARIGATOs x tus comentarios, aunq hay vecs q qmo q no me sale la inspiración y akbo escribiendo fatal jejejeje. Otra cosa... a mi tbn me recordó mucho esa frase pero + bn cuando la dice Kana jeje. Le seguiré echando muxas ganas TE LO JURO!

Hikari: ahora... después de este peqño brevario cultural... continuemos

Capítulo 3

**Al día siguiente (Domingo)**

-¡Ya me voy!- exclamó Sakura abriendo la puerta de su casa

-¿Adónde vas monstruo?- preguntó Touya

-¡No me digas monstruo! Y voy a comer con Tomoyo-chan- respondió y se fue

Iba caminando cerca de un templo cuando se topó con...

-Hikari-chan, qué gusto verte-

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿adónde vas Sakura-chan?- saludó la chica alegremente

-Quedé de verme con Tomoyo-chan-

-¡Ay! Entonces ya no te quito más tu tiempo-

-¿Y tú adónde vas Hikari-chan?-

-A ver a Yukito-

-¿A Yukito?-

-Sí. Es que quiero platicar algo con él jeje-

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana-

-¡Hasta mañana Sakura-chan!- Hikari se quedó mirando a Sakura mientras se iba

-Recuerda que no debes encariñarte con Sakura- la regañó una mujer saliendo del templo

-No seas así Kaho-chan. Es que Sakura-chan es una niña muy bonita. Es muy difícil no encariñarse con ella-

-Pero en ese caso no podrás cumplir con tu deber-

-No te preocupes. Hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla. Aunque me duela...-

-¿Cuándo será eso?-

-Cuando Sakura-chan esté lista. Pronto empezará la prueba-

-Dijiste que verías al joven Tsukishiro. ¿No irás a decirle nada verdad?-

-Claro que no. Sólo voy a checar como está de salud. Porque hace tiempo estuvo a punto de desaparecer y últimamente lo siento débil. No a Yukito sino a... Yue...-

-Entiendo. Sólo ten cuidado para que no se de cuenta-

-Claro. Por cierto Kaho-chan, se te ve muy bien el traje de sacerdotisa-

-Gracias-

-Nos vemos- sonrió y se fue hacia la casa de Yukito

En cuanto llegó miró para todos lados buscando alguna señal del joven. Tocó el timbre y esperó.

_-¿Quién?-_ preguntó Yukito por el interfon

-Hola, soy Hikari-

-_¡Ah! espera un segundo_-

Un momento después Tsukishiro abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar

-Dime... Saki, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Nada en especial. Venía caminando por aquí y decidí pasar a saludarte-

-Y ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?-

-Me lo imaginé nada más- explicó ella como si nada

-Ah jeje...-

-Por cierto, qué bonita casa tienes-

-Gracias ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No gracias. ¿Vives sólo?-

-Sí-

-¿Y no es demasiado espacio en la casa para ti solo?-

-Pues... a veces pero... aquí me siento bien-

-Está muy limpia tu casa. ¿No te cansas limpiándola toda?-

-Pues... no mucho. Ya me acostumbré-

-Ah ya. A mi me daría mucha flojera la verdad. Jejeje es que en general no me gusta hacer la limpieza pero no soporto la suciedad. Es uno de mis defectos-

-Entonces ¿tienes alguien que haga la limpieza en tu casa?-

-Pues... algo así, ji. Por cierto Yukito- añadió ella cambiando de pronto su expresión alegre por una más seria

-Dime-

-Necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincero conmigo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Quiero saber si te encuentras bien de salud-

-Ah... sí. Me siento muy bien ¿porqué?-

-Qué alivio. No por nada en especial- la chica se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó

-Ah... Sa-saki ¿estás bien?- preguntó él sonrojándose

-Perdóname...-

-¿Eh?-

-No me hagas mucho caso pero aún así... perdóname-

Yukito no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Había algo en esa chica, algo que no entendía pero que le encogía el corazón de tristeza. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla hasta que se calmara y no preguntar nada.

-Gracias...-

Mansión Hiragizawa 

-¿Qué te sucede Eriol?-

-¡Ah! Hola Spinel ¿Qué me sucede de qué?-

-Te veo melancólico-

-No es nada. Sólo que otra vez las cosas están saliendo como me lo imaginé-

Casa de Yukito, un rato más tarde 

-Discúlpame por la escenita de hace rato- se disculpó Hikari en la puerta de la casa

-No te preocupes. Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad-

-Sí gracias. Por cierto, si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea, avísame ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo-

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se despidió

Cuando ya estaba bastante lejos de la casa de Yukito una voz le habló en su cabeza

'¿Porqué de pronto te pusiste así, delante de él?' 

-Disculpa. Es que se me salió-

'Si nos descubren tendremos problemas' 

-Oye, en un principio fuiste tú la que quería verlo-

'Sí, pero ya no importa. Porque al final todos vamos a olvidar' 

-Lo sé-

'¿Empezamos de una vez?' 

-Sí... es lo mejor... aunque duela-

'Sí' 

En esos momentos, Sakura ya iba de camino a su casa por el Parque del Rey Pingüino. De repente, del cielo comenzaron a caer trozos de hielo en forma de cuchillas.

-Pero ¡¿Qué está pasando!- un pedazo de hielo la golpeó en el brazo provocándole una herida no muy profunda

En ese instante, tanto en casa de Yukito como en el cuarto de Sakura, los dos guardianes se dieron cuenta del peligro que corría su ama

Sakura sacó la llave de la estrella.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Sakura te ordena que cumplas en nombre del contrato. ¡LIBÉRATE/ese es el conjuro en el manga/- la joven sacó una carta de su bolsa -¡SHIELD!- alrededor de ella apareció un escudo. Para su sorpresa, los pedazos de hielo lo atravesaron como si fuera una hoja de papel

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- en ese instante, sintió que sus pies se elevaban del suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio...

-¡Yue-san!-

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- preguntó Cerberus que acababa de llegar

-Sí-

-¡Agh!- en una breve distracción, uno de los cuchillos hirió el ala de Yue. En cuanto el Juez vio el objeto que lo había herido su rostro palideció "Estos es de... imposible... ella falleció hace años"

No muy lejos de ahí, alguien los observaba

-Perdóname... mi querido Yue...-

-¿Te diviertes?-preguntó una mujer con alas de mariposa aterrizando a su lado

-¡Ruby! Sabes que no es divertido... tener que lastimarlo-

-Entonces... ¿Porqué lo haces?-

-Porque se lo prometí a Clow-

-¿De verdad... después de tantos años que no lo veías... estás dispuesta a perderlo para siempre... sólo por Eriol? Necesitas ordenar tus prioridades hermana-

La otra mujer se quedó callada

"Sakura-chan... sé fuerte" pensó...

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Otra vez me salió muy cortito

Hikari: No cabe duda

Autora: Es que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso jiji

Hikari: Ajá (nótese el sarcasmo)

Autora: Se me olvidaba, en esta historia utilizaré más que nada, elementos del manga (conjuros, nombres de las cartas etc.) Ad+ trataré de no utilizar más que las cartas del manga xq soy + fan del manga q del anime (el final del anime me da coraje) weno eso es todo. Dejen sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones y tomatazos

SAYONARA!


	5. C4: Lo que dicen las cartas

Hola otra vez! Sorry x demorarm es q qmo q no mandaban reviews y luego ya no me dio tiempo dscribir jejeje bueno contestare las reviews:

**Lady Ukime**- Ps aquí me tenes siguiéndole cualquier duda me la decis vale? No garantizo contstarlas todas (x ej. si me preguntan ¿cómo termina? OBVIAMENTE no lo contestaré) bueno spero q t siga gustando muxo! n-n grax x escribir

**Meiko-miki**.- TOMODACHI! Tenes q leer el manga esta muy weno jejeje No t preoqps x lo dl cole yo ando d vaks (oh si!) pero regresando tngo examenes (u.u) je ps lo q me dices de Hikari ps no t lo puedo contstar n principio xq nadie dijo q fuera Hikari (u.u q mala soy pa eso del misterio) y tbn xq se arruina pero x si tenes dudas al final Eriol se casa con Touya JAJAJAJAJAJA! XDDDDDD no me hagas kso ando d lok c q no t gusta el yaoi, d todas formas no pnsaba poner jajajaja pero no pud resistir la tntacion d poner alguna tontria (es un lindo hobbi mientras hacs la tarea d teatro qs Super aburrida) weno el d BB lo actualizo pronto, ya sta escrito en papl pero qmo no llegaban reviews ps no lo habia pasado a la PC. Q weno q t gust le voy a poner muxasisisisimos kilos pa q me qd bn chida y 10008000 (milochomil) grax x scribir siempre

Ahora sigamos!

Capítulo 4 

-JUMP!- exclamó Sakura tratando de esquivar los ataques pero todo fue inútil. Parecía que aquellas cuchillas la seguían. Una de ellas la golpeó en el tobillo haciéndola caer. Los dos guardianes trataron de correr en su ayuda sin saber que desde la arboleda los seguían observando.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejar que intervengan -musitó la mujer de pelo negro-Cadena de cristal-

En ese momento, un par de cadenas inmovilizaron a Yue y Cerberus, quienes trataron en vano de zafarse.

-Ungh... e-esta... c-ca-de-na...- jadeó Yue

Los espectadores de la arboleda observaban la escena fijamente

-Si realmente estás decidida a hacer esto, al menos hazlo bien. Estás siendo muy blanda, Luna. No me digas que ya te encariñaste con Sakura-chan- la regañó Ruby Moon

-Sakura-chan es muy linda y tierna pero...- los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en Yue y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

-¿Y que piensas hacer... si no pasa esta prueba?-

La mujer se paralizó. No había pensado en ello seriamente así que se limitó a responder: -Estoy segura de que Sakura-chan podrá con esto-

"Tengo que pensar en algo. Si no Yue-san y Kero-chan podrían salir muy lastimados" pensó Sakura angustiada -¡Ya sé!- metió un mano en su bolsillo y sacó una carta –Carta que fuiste creada por Sakura, presta tu poder a mi llave. Concede la magia contenida en la carta a la llave y dame tu fuerza... ¡FIREY!- el fuego derritió las navajas, pero éstas recuperaron su forma y volvieron a atacar.

-Gh... el ba-bastón... está... ab-sorbiendo m-mucha energía-

-Yue... ti-tiene razón...-

-¿Eeeeh? Pero ¿qué debo hacer?-

-T-trata de ...u...sar la c-carta... sin e-el bas-tón-

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?-

-R-recuerda... tu hechizo in-invencible-

-Estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien- se dijo. Puso el bastón en el suelo y tomó la carta en sus manos "Por favor carta...déjame usar tu magia sin el bastón" –FIREY!- esta vez, el fuego se alzó con una fuerza inigualable que no sólo liquidó definitivamente las navajas heladas, sino que derritió por completo las cadenas de cristal. Los dos guardianes cayeron al suelo apoyando las manos y las rodillas (en el caso de Yue) en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó la joven acercándose preocupada

-Sí... lo hiciste muy bien Sakura ¿verdad Yue? ¿Yue? ¿me estás oyendo? ¡YUE!- esto lo dijo porque el ángel se había quedado mirando hacia una arboleda como poseído

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? S-sí-

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Viste algo?-

-No, nada... tal vez me lo imaginé-

Las dos mujeres en la arboleda se habían salido del campo de vista de los tres para no ser detectadas.

-Faltó poco-

-Mira, si vas a hacer esto tienes que ser más dura o en definitiva olvidarlo todo y rendirte- la regañó Ruby Moon

-Lo sé... entiéndeme... hace años que no lo veo y ahora... tendré que separarme de él nuevamente... esta vez para siempre- la joven dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas

-Está bien, por esta vez no le diré nada a Eriol, pero tienes que decidir... o haces bien las cosas o no las hagas. Piensa en cuáles son tus prioridades- La pelirroja volvió a la apariencia de Nakuru y se fue

La otra mujer súbitamente fue envuelta por un par de alas de ángel, formando un capullo. Al abrirse el capullo mostró a una joven universitaria de cabello negro y ojos azules. Su mirada estaba llena de melancolía mientras observaba a Sakura y los guardianes abandonar el parque.

-Hola de nuevo Hikari-

-Hola Kaho-chan-

-No te ves bien. Este asunto va a dañarte mucho si no te detienes ahora-

-Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes. Sólo que a Luna le dio algo de nostalgia... ya nos acostumbraremos-

-¿No sería mejor... rendirte?-

-¡No! Hice una promesa... una promesa... seguiré adelante... hasta el final... porque Clow me dio mucho... mucho... tengo que cumplir su última petición... aunque... lo pierda todo... todo- Hikari se soltó a llorar sin poder contenerse. Kaho le rodeó los hombros y le entregó un pañuelo –Gracias-

-Hikari... ¿de verdad crees que Clow quería que sus creaciones sufrieran así?-

-Pero él... me pidió que lo prometiera-

-No quiero contradecir a Clow... pero piensa en ti... en todas las personas que saldrán lastimadas por eso... piensa en la persona que más quieres... Si Sakura-chan gana... ¿qué pensaría él si supiera... que estabas dispuesta a todo por vencer... aún a costa de ese gran amor que hay entre ustedes?-

La joven se quedó pensativa. Su mirada se fijó hacia donde habían estado Sakura y los otros

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" pensó con tristeza

Casa Kinomoto 

Sakura, Kero y Yue se habían reunido en la casa para discutir sobre lo sucedido

-Entonces ¿no tienen idea de quién pudo causarlo?-

-No. Pero debe ser alguien muy poderoso como para inmovilizarnos así, pero no creo que sea Clow esta vez porque no sentí su presencia, además de que él ya no tiene ese poder "Y Clow jamás utilizó esas armas...las dagas de hielo y la cadena de cristal..."

La chica suspiró –Justo ahora que todo parecía estar bien-

-No debes preocuparte Sakura. Encontraremos una solución. Igual que siempre-

-Pero debemos averiguar quién causó el incidente-

-En ese caso... lo mejor será consultar a las cartas-

Después del debido ritual, Sakura volteó la primera carta.

-FIREY-

-Significa lucha y sufrimiento. Quiere decir que la persona que hizo esto está sufriendo-

-Pero... ¿porqué lo hizo entonces?-

-No lo sé-

La chica volteó la segunda carta

-ERASE-

-Significa lo que está a la vista y a la vez es invisible-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que quien causó esto es alguien cercano... "podrá ser..." y también que algo o alguien está obligando a esa persona

Finalmente volteó las 3 cartas de en medio

-LIGHT, LIBRA (1), DARK-

Kero se paralizó. También Yue, que llevaba rato sin siquiera voltear a mirar a los otros, se exaltó al escucharlo.

"No puede ser..." pensaron ambos

-¿Qué significa Kero-chan?-

-Ah... y-yo no puedo... no sé interpretar eso...- mintió

-Humm... LIGHT es un subordinado del Sol y DARK de la Luna. LIBRA es un balance de ambos. Tal vez significa... que el enemigo usa magia tanto del Sol como de la Luna ¿no es así Kero-chan?-

-P-puede ser... n-no estoy se-seguro-

La chica miró las cartas pensativa. Volteó la última carta

-SHIELD. Pero SHIELD es una carta de guarda y defensa... ¿quién es el que está en peligro?-

-¡Sakura! ¡Tráeme algo de comer!- exclamó el muñeco para cambiar de tema

-¿Ah? S-sí enseguida-saltó ella y abandonó la habitación

-Yue... abre los ojos... hasta las cartas lo dicen... DARK, LIBRA y LIGHT simbolizan una combinación de la magia del Sol y la Luna pero también...-

-Cerberus ¿por quién me tomas? Sé lo que significan, que esa persona fue creada por Clow. SHIELD significa que todos los que han intervenido con las cartas están en riesgo. También entiendo lo que me tratas de decir pero si de verdad piensas que ella puede estar detrás de esto, es evidente que no la conoces. Ella jamás haría estas cosas. Y de todas formas, falleció hace años-

-Pero la cadena de cristal... las dagas de hielo... sólo ella podía usarlas... ¿No crees que exista aunque se una remota posibilidad de que siguiera con vida?-

Yue se levantó furioso -¡¿Tú sabes algo verdad! ¡Sabes algo, estoy seguro! ¡Si no, no me estarías molestando tanto! ¡¿O es que te parece divertido provocarme con esto! ¡Si sabes algo dilo o mejor no abras tu estúpida bocota!-

En ese momento entró Sakura cargando una bandeja con galletas -¿Y-Yue-san? ...¿Qué...?-

-No es nada-

-Pero... es la segunda vez que se pelean así. Estoy preocupada ¿Porqué no me dicen lo que pasa? ¿Porqué pelean? ¿No confían en mí?-

-No es eso Sakura. Es sólo que... a mí no me corresponde explicarte esto... Tal vez pronto sepas la verdad- la calmó Kero

-No entiendo-

-Será mejor que me vaya-anunció Yue volviendo a la apariencia de Yukito. Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Lo siento...-

-No es tu culpa. Yue siempre ha tenido un carácter difícil-

-Es que... me da la impresión de que me odia... con el mago Clow se llevaba muy bien ¿verdad?-

-Te equivocas-

-¿Eh?-

Es cierto que durante casi todo el tiempo que vivimos con Clow, Yue, al igual que yo, lo apreciaba y respetaba. Sin embargo, poco antes de la muerte de Clow, Yue comenzó a odiarlo y no me cabe duda de que si antes lo odiaba ahora no quiere ni acordarse de él-

-¿Cómo? Pero en la Última Audiencia... y siempre que le hablaba de Clow-san realmente parecía... entonces... ¿Clow-san no es la persona más importante para Yue-san?-

-Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será. Estoy 200 porciento seguro-

-¿Pero entonces quién...?-

-Eso no puedo decírtelo yo-

No se dieron cuenta de que desde un árbol, alguien los observaba. La persona bajó del árbol y se fue corriendo

Casa Tsukishiro 

-Fuiste muy duro con Sakura-chan. Ella está preocupada por ti, Yue- murmuró Yukito

-_Nadie le pidió que se metiera. Además no le dije nada. Mi problema es Cerberus. Estoy casi seguro de que sabe algo pero hay veces que pareciera que me provoca. No lo soporto. Sólo quiero saber la verdad_-

Mansión Hiragizawa

-Ya llegaste- saludó Eriol

-Hola- replicó Hikari sin ánimos

-Vaya cambio de humor ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No nada- suspiró la joven subiendo la escalera –Por cierto, Cerberus ya sospecha. No quiso hablarle a Sakura-chan de mi, pero estoy segura de que sabe que estoy involucrada, y me atrevería a decir que Yue también ya está sospechando- añadió y desapareció por la escalera

-Discúlpame Luna... esto es parte de la prueba- susurró el joven para sí

La chica azotó la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Se tiró a la cama, hundió la cara en la almohada y se soltó a llorar otra vez.

-¡YUE!...- sollozó

CONTINUARÁ

(1)LIBRA es una carta medio x q nunk sale x eso le invent algo x aquí pero las cartas del anime ksi no las pongo

Autora: Bueno son las 4 am así que ahora iré a dormir. Dejen reviews xfa

SAYONARA!


	6. C5: Ocultar la verdad

Hola! Anda medio hapi estos dias x lo q probablement scribire musas stupidcs pero weno ahora contstar los 7 reviews q tngo Kya! Nunk m habian llegado tantos! Toi bn hapI! (aunq 5 d 7 son d mi nee-chan). Bueno hablando seriamente puede que pronto entre en una etapa de mi vida que resultara muy complicada por lo que puede que ya no vean por aquí por un tiempo no hay nada seguro pero les aviso para que no se sorprendan si de pronto dejo de escribir. Eso si las historias las voy a terminar todas OK?

**Atenea Cortis**- Ps q weno q t gust y grax x scribir

**Usagi-chan**- _Review 1_- Mi prob n la vida s q kmbio muxo a mis prsonajes s qmo Sakura y la kartas Sakura m baso n l prsonaj original y creo uno propio jijiji. Si c val soñar aunq no sirv d muxo n stos ksos. Y si Yue s Super lindo s mi novio y lo amo jajaja toi lok. Dics cosas muy monitas d mi-chan toy hapi! (ojos llorosos y brillosos) d plano q pex cn lo d ermis a mi tbn m das meyo (ota palabra pal dipsi) _Review2 _L 1er cap s + bn d transición y n trminos practicos lo unic important jue l pleito d Kero y Yue y q pex cn tus síndromes d plano das miedo (si qeres agrega l síndrome d la planicie osea el síndrome d "d plano" xq d plano lo uso un wen XD lo d la mari pnc q era tu edo natural XD noshierto (ota pal dipsi) _Review3- _Nunk lo ponn completo d plano ya rindt. Usagi no tien mirada amenazadora eso no xist y nunk xistira y ota vez cn tu sindroms d plano t pasas. M apuraria a scribir si pudiera pero no cuedo (al dipsi) y m piratie la frac d Fruba xq m gusta muxasisisisimo OK? Y d plano no xist l tono amnazador d Usagi, ni lo busqs. _Review 4_- Ja! Sabia q t arepntirias d no leerla o q poder! Y lo d las reviews... t juro q si no m dices no mentero pndja. Ota cosa qmo c v q d plano no pons atncion c llama Hi-ka-rI con I d ideota no cn U d... d... Ubsoleta (si qrs ponla n l dipsi) y ya d plano q pex cn q no kb duda a quien no le kab duda es a Ari XD (si Hassenchi-kun lee esto m mata) (mi-chan kra d morida y morada no morada no, no m gusta l morado XD los monologos d Neko-chan) D plano tomat una foto sin flash y q Flash no salga n la foto y comete la sopa de fideos y Fideos se quedo sin comer. _Review 5 _– Wa! x muxo (xq si no no ponen to2 los signos) ya ksi trmino d contstart a la prox m djas n una sola review todo xq m knso no soy robot. Hikari signifik Luz mensa y si leist s la falsa idntidad d Luna a – d q d plano seas una retra (nueva pal dipsi) y ya t arruin la hist y m acord d Libra xq s la unik krta q qmo q reqrda un balanc x eso y xq n realidad naye sabe pa q chin... sirv. Tns razon sta muy obvio voy a ver q l mto x ahí (sin malpnsar) a lo mjor un OVNI pero s q l final s insprado juajuajua no, creo q ya to2 sabn qmo akba n fin lo d Hikari ps s q qndo puc lo d "seremos felics" ps andaba d qrsi y ps c m paso lo otro y ps no e podido kmbiarlo y qndo llora s x su inconscient qmo Luna xq s q Yue y Yukito (mis novios) q son seres aisla2 Sayoran la vdd no tien un papl muy important n la hist sal muy eventualmnt l protagonista n general s Yue. No sabia q shi muerte grax x la info dicn q kda dia c aprend algo nuevo y hoy e aprndido algo nuevo (d plano q pex conmigo c v q no tngo vida) Y sigueme leyendo! (o lo pagaras juajuajua) (risa diabolik

PD. D plano no olvids l sindrom d la planicie xq d plano q si m pgo kñon y lo uc 14 vcs solo pa contstart q x cierto a mi m da jlojerita releer la contstacion xq ta muy larga asi q m prdonaras los orrores ortograficos OK?

Lady Ukime- No t preoqps me da gusto que hayas vuelto a escribir porque hay muchos que dejan una review y se desaparecen jejeje. Claro que la voy a continuar y grax x el apoyo

n-n

Weno dspues d toda una qrtilla d contstacions procguir con l fic

Capítulo 5 

Al día siguiente, Sakura les comentó a sus amigos sobre lo sucedido el día anterior.

-¿Dices que las cartas Sakura no funcionaron?- preguntó Syaoran /ai ta nee-chan/

-Sí. No fue sino hasta que utilicé la carta FIREY sin el báculo que pude detenerlo-

-Ya veo... Hiragizawa ¿No tienes algo que ver con esto?-

-No, esta vez no estoy relacionado con ese extraño suceso y no tengo idea de quién pudiera causarlo-

-Hay algo más. Leí las cartas y aparecieron LIGHT, DARK, y LIBRA-

-No sé mucho al respecto- comentó Syaoran –pero leí en un libro que esas cartas estaban relacionadas con alguna creación del mago Clow-

-¿Estás segura de que fueron esas cartas Sakura-san? Porque los únicos seres con vida que Clow creo fueron Yue, Cerberus y las cartas- aseguró Eriol

-Kero-chan me dijo... que no sabía interpretarlas pero se veía nervioso. Últimamente también se siente una fuerte presencia en toda la región-

-Yo también he sentido algo- añadió Syaoran

-Eso significa...- saltó Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes de felicidad –que a partir de ahora, la valiente Sakura-chan se enfrentará a un nuevo enemigo con ayuda de las cartas Sakura y de sus nuevo poderes. ¡Qué felicidad! Ahora por fin podré probarte más de mis vestidos porque últimamente ya no he tenido la oportunidad-

-Ah... To-tomoyo-chan... no creo que sea momento para pensar en eso-

Pero Tomoyo no escuchaba pues estaba inmersa en sus sueños dorados

-También estoy muy preocupada porque Yue-san y Kero-chan han tenido dos discusiones muy fuertes en estos días. El viernes recuerdo que mencionaron... a alguien que había muerto... y Yue-san... se veía muy alterado y ayer volvieron a pelear... y Yue-san hablaba de que Kero-chan sabía algo sobre una persona... no sé a quién se referían... También Kero-chan me dijo ayer que Clow-san no era la persona que Yue-san más quería y yo... siempre pareció que lo era...-

-Lo que te puedo decir... es que desde hace años que Yue odia a Clow más que a nada en el mundo- explicó Eriol

-Eriol-kun ¿no sabes a qué se debía eso?-

-Sí lo sé pero... no me compete decirlo ahora-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la persona más importante para Yue-san? ¿Es esa persona que falleció hace tiempo?-

-Lo lamento Sakura-san pero me parecería una falta de respeto hablar de los sentimientos de Yue a sus espaldas-

-Sí... entiendo-

-¿Cerberus no hizo algún comentario que pudiera indicar que esa persona, sea quién sea, haya causado el incidente de ayer?-

-Pues... no estoy muy segura... desde que empecé a sentir esa presencia, tanto Kero-chan como Yue-san se han comportado de manera extraña. Siento que me ocultan algo...-

-¿Me disculpan?- Eriol se levantó y salió de la cafetería escolar hasta la reja que separaba la secundaria de la Universidad

-Hola Eriol- saludó Nakuru desde el otro lado

-Hola-

-¿Sakura-chan te dijo algo?- inquirió Hikari

-Por supuesto, ya sospecha de ti, bueno no directamente si me entiendes. Es muy lista, si las cosas siguen como van, no tardará en darse cuenta de todo-

-Sabía que Cerberus no se iba a callar-

-Digamos que está cumpliendo con su parte aunque está dudando-

-Tal vez... pero si continúa teniendo tantas peleas con Yue, Sakura-chan terminará por atar todos los cabos sueltos- dijo Nakuru

-Tienes razón, por eso tienes que ser más discreta Hikari. ¿Cuándo piensas seguir?-

-Mañana o pasado. Si atacara diario, no tardarían en localizarme-

En ese momento sonó la campana que marcaba el final del descanso.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Eriol

Después de clases, Tomoyo invitó a Sakura a su casa por lo que Kero aprovechó para hacer una corta visita a Eriol. Entró a la mansión por la ventana de la sala, donde estaba Eriol sentado en su sillón

-Me sorprende tu visita Cerberus. Hace tiempo que no charlábamos-

-Clow, necesito preguntarte algo... estoy seguro de que Sakura te contó lo sucedido ayer-

-Sí, lo mencionó-

-Quiero saber si Luna está involucrada en esto-

-Ya vendrá el momento de que sepan la verdad-

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Ella está aquí?-

Eriol simplemente sonrió

-No me lo dirás ¿verdad? Pero... Sakura... y Yue... está sufriendo mucho... es muy cruel... ya me vi tentado a decirle la verdad...-

-Lo sé Cerberus, pero te pido que no le comentes nada a Sakura-san o a Yue-

-Entonces... al menos dime qué fue de Luna... dónde está ella ahora-

-¡Ya llegamos Eriol!- súbitamente, Hiakri y Nakuru entraron por la puerta (los estudiantes de Universidad salen un poco más tarde) Hikari se paralizó al ver a Kero –Cerberus...-

-¿L-l-luna? N-no es posible... pero... estabas aquí... Yue... él está muy mal... ¿porqué no habías vuelto? ¿Porqué tienes esa apariencia...?-

-Cerberus... lo siento pero no puedo permitir que recuerdes esto...- Eriol cubrió los ojos del guardián con una mano y este se desmayó al instante –Cuando despiertes no recordarás que la viste- susurró

-Nos retiramos- dijo Nakuru subiendo las escaleras con Hikari

Kero no tardó mucho en volver a abrir los ojos

-¿Eh? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó confundido

-Te quedaste dormido- le respondió Eriol con su sonrisa

-Ah, disculpa las molestias. Mejor me voy.- decidió abandonando la mansión

Eriol fue al comedor donde ya estaban Hikari y Nakuru.

-Hikari, tenemos que ser más precavidos para que no te descubran antes de tiempo-

-Sí Eriol-

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Así qmo q m qdo muy corto pero el sig ya sta scrito a vr qndo lo puedo subir jejeje

Hikari: Weno es tard dejen musas reviews pa q la lok aqlla sea feliz y scriba mjor

Autora: SHI! (no s muert s d si OK?)

SAYONARA!


	7. C6: Dudas

Weno después de milochomil años ya le voy a seguir pero antes un pequeño anuncio a todos los lectores:

OK debido a... no se q pero ya quiero escrbir el final xq... me falta subir 2 caps q netamente en mi opinión estan del asco. Si ustedes quieren ya paras el cap... 8 me iria al final que ocupa 3 capitulos aprox sino... ps a ver q minvento pa alargarlo xq ya un se me oqrre naaaaaaa... Pero en fin voten! 2 caps de plazo para votart OK?

Weno ahora mi contestara reviews

**Usagi**- grax x tu apoyo moral le seguire hasta el final pero en sintesdis mi contestación dice asi con inspirado acento (ay hace años queria escribir eso) : TOOOOOOOOOOOOORPEEEEEEEEE" listo te he contestado

**Lady-Ukime**- q weno q te guste! (mi se emociona) claro q le sigo y ps aquí tenes l continuación

**AKAMI-chan**- Ps ya estoy aquí con la actualizacion! Q weno q t parezk interesante grax x leer n-n

Ahora continuemos:

Capítulo 6

Pasó una semana sin novedad alguna. Era jueves por la noche. Sakura estaba para en la entrada del templo Tsukimine. Delante de ella la luna llena resplandecía esplendorosamente. De pronto, frente a la Luna se detuvo una sombra. Tenía dos las de angel en la espalda

-Se parece... a Yue-san...- musitó Sakura.

Lo siguiente pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Un relámpago cayó del cielo. De la sombra que se dibujaba frente a la Luna salió un grito ahogado.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!- el relámpago golpeó a la figura. Sus alas se desvanecieron y esta comenzó a caer en picada al suelo.

Todo se puso oscuro.

Sakura despertó en su habitación, con la frente empapada en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Miró por la ventana. La Luna estaba en Menguante.

-¿Qué habrá sido...?-

Decidió volver a dormir y preguntarle a Kero a la mañana siguiente

Por desgracia, se levantó tarde y entre todo el ajetreo se le olvidó por completo el sueño que había tenido.

Esa tarde. Mansión Hiragizawa 

-Luna... ha pasado una semana... ¿cuándo piensas continuar?- preguntó Eriol con frialdad

-Yo...-

-Tienes que ser más dura. Ya deja de postponerlo. Sólo prolongas tu pena-

-Ya lo sé... sólo que... es difícil...-

-Nadie te prohíbe renunciar aunque... no creo que eso quieras... después de todo... fue una promesa ¿recuerdas?-

-¡¡Ya lo sé Eriol... ya lo sé... Es que... no entiendes... no entiendes cómo me siento... después de tanto tiempo de no verlo... pensar que lo perderé de nuevo... me duele... me duele mucho!-

-Pero... fue el último favor que te pidió... lo menos que puedes hacer es cumplir tu palabra...-

La joven guardó silencio

-Entonces... ¿cuándo piensas continuar?-

-Está tarde- replicó ella agachando la cabeza. Extendió sus alas y salió volando

-Eriol... eres muy cruel con ella... ¿Porqué la manipulas así?- le recriminó Nakuru

-Todo es parte de la prueba...- contestó el joven con una sonrisa misteriosa

Mientras, Luna había llegado a la residencia Kinomoto y se había sentado en un árbol que daba justo frente a la ventana de Sakura. Sus ojos brillaron en un tono azul intenso por un instante. Arrancó una hoja del árbol y la tomó entre sus dedos índice y medio. Cerró los ojos y la hoja tomó un color verde brillante para luego volver a su tono natural. La guardó con cuidado entre sus ropas

En el interior de la habitación, Sakura y Kero se precipitaron hacia la ventana al sentir la presencia de la extraña. Sin embargo, no encontraron a nadie

-¿Qué habrá sido esa presencia Kero-chan?-

-No lo sé...-

Escucharon el sonido del timbre y se asomaron a ver quién era.

-Es Hikari-chan- comentó Sakura

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fujitaka fue quién abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó pasar a la chica.

-Disculpe por las molestias señor Kinomoto. Sólo vine a entregarle algo a Sakura-chan-

-¿A Sakura?-

-Sí. Me encontré a Touya-kun en el camino y me pidió que le entregara su credencial de la escuela porque no vendrá hoy y parece que la necesitará mañana- explicó

-De acuerdo. Voy a llamar a Sakura. Espere un momento-

Mientras el padre de Sakura no estaba, la chica depositó una hoja de árbol en la mesa de la sala.

-Aguarde un minuto. Se está cambiando- excusó el hombre

-Ay no se preocupe pero tengo un poco de prisa. ¿Se la podría entregar a Sakura-chan?- le entregó la credencial

-Sí. Muchas gracias por traerla-

La joven salió de la casa y se ocultó entre unos arbustos.

-_No quiero hacer esto_- le murmuró una voz en su mente

-Tenemos que...-

-_Para ti es fácil. Tú no pierdes nada_-

-Quisiera ayudarte. Lo sabes-

-_Es que... me da tanto coraje... Después de años de no verlo... a él que es lo más importante para mí... lo perderé de nuevo... y ni siquiera me quedará su recuerdo...-_

-Ya no le des más vueltas y terminemos con esto de una vez-

La joven juntó las manos a forma de rezo y cerró los ojos

-Árbol eras y árbol serás. Crezcan de nuevo las hojas. Extiéndanse nuevas ramas. Esencia de vida hazte ver- recitó /NA soy malísima para esto/

En el interior, la mesita del té comenzó a temblar bruscamente y comenzaron brotar de ella gruesas ramas y hojas

-¡¿Pero qué...!- exclamó Fujitaka antes de ser callado por una de las ramas que lo envolvió y le tapó la boca dejándolo inconsciente

Sakura bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y se encontró con que toda la sala estaba ya invadida por las ramas

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó horrorizada al ver a su padre inconsciente y colgando de una rama

-¡Sakura! ¡Tienes que detenerlo pronto o destruirá la casa!-

-Lo sé pero...- "¿Qué carta debo usar...si uso a FIREY quemaré toda la casa... WATERY tampoco serviría..."

-¡Usa a SWORD!-

-¡Cierto!- la chica sacó la carta de la espada y -¡LIBÉ...!-

-¡Trata de usar la carta sin el báculo!- la cortó Kero

-¡¡¡SWORD!-

De la nada y en las manos de Sakura se materializó la espada. La chica comenzó a cortar las ramas ero estas siempre se regeneraban

-Tengo que encontrar la fuente de esto- cerró los ojos y sintió la presencia en la mesita de la sala -¡JUMP!- con la carta del salto y la espada se abrió paso hasta la mesa ya la partió en dos. Al instante todas las ramas desaparecieron.

La Card Captor suspiró aliviada

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Bien hecho Sakura-chan... sigue así... para salvar a todos del peor castigo...- susurró Hikari encaminándose de vuelta a la mansión Hiwatari

CONTINUARÁ

Waaaaaaaa! Otro cap terminado yupi! Weno ya saben dejen sus reviews pa decirme si ya le corto hasta el final o me sigo inventando locuras jejeje Espero que les siga gustando!


	8. C7: Felicidad perdida

Hola! Ya toi activa otra vez asi q actualizaré esto. Este cap ta medio x la mera vdd es como q "d relleno"

Primero contstar reviews!

**Usagi**- Hola amiga q ahora esta a muxo + d medio metro d mi persona (TTT.TTT) mi es feliz d q t gust como scribo (tu tbn deberías intentarlo. Sobre todo escribirME) y una duda simplonciyo s como el q no tiene piloncillo o q? XDDDD

**Lady-Ukime**- Q weno q t gust ps ya empezare a escribir los ultimos caps q son 3 o 4 + o – espero q t siga gustando

**AKAMI-CHAN**- Ps ya como verás aquí toi actualizando n-n

Ahora continuemos

Capítulo 7 

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Sakura corriendo como loca mientras la perseguía un lobo gigantesco. Su cuerpo parecía hecho de fuego plateado y sus ojos eran del color del hielo. Mientras pasaba, parte del terreno se quemaba y la otra parte se congelaba. La bestia lanzaba chorros de fuego contra la Card Captor que a duras penas lograba esquivarlos.

Repentinamente tropezó y cayó al suelo. Ya se daba por perdida cuando "algo" la levantó por los aires, salvándola del animal que había estado a escasos centímetros de aplastarla.

-Gracias Yue-san- balbuceó aún asustada mirando a su salvador. El juez no contestó, depositó a su ama en un lugar seguro y disparó una flecha contra el lomo del animal. La flecha dio en el blanco pero al parecer, no le hizo ni cosquillas al lobo, que siguió buscando al su presa y la halló, gracias a su agudo sentido del olfato.

Sakura tuvo que bajar del árbol y echarse a correr de nuevo, ayudada de la carta del salto, tratando de escapar de su perseguidor, sin tener mucho éxito

-¡Sakura! ¡Tienes que detenerlo antes de que destruya toda la ciudad!- exclamó Cerberus alcanzándola.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo que no sé es cómo lo detengo!- sacó una carta del bolsillo -¡WATERY!- un potente chorro de agua se lanzó hacia el enemigo, el cual, abrió la boca soltando un chorro de hielo que congeló al agua, forzándola a volver a su apariencia de carta.

-¡¡Sakura!- la joven reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Miró a su lado y se encontró cara a cara con Li Syaoran que corría a su lado.

-¡Syaoran! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!- se sorprendió la castaña

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Lo detendré por un momento y debes aprovechar para terminar con esto!-

-¡¿Pero cómo!- la Card Captor comenzaba a cansarse y aún no se le ocurría una solución posible.

-¡Utiliza los mismos elementos que él!-

Sakura asintió y aceleró para adelantarse. Syaoran se frenó y encaró al monstruo.

-¡¡FUUKA SHOURAI!- exclamó sacando una de sus cartas /NA. Esto equivale al dios del viento/ Un terrible vendaval brotó de la carta, inmovilizando a la bestia con un pequeño tornado. -¡¡AHORA!- exclamó el chino dirigiéndose a Sakura

La chica extrajo dos cartas de su bolsillo. Las miró fijamente y con un poco de duda les dijo: -Por favor cartas... ayúdenme a detener a esa criatura para proteger a mis amigos, a mi familia y a esta ciudad. Se los pido.- las apretó contra su corazón -¡¡WATERY! ¡¡FIREY!-

Dio inicio una terrible batalla. La bestia no dejaba de arrojar bocanadas de fuego y hielo, pero cada una era contrarrestada por las cartas que volaban en círculos cada vez más cerrados alrededor de ella. Finalmente quedó inmovilizado por ambas cartas, pero no dejaba de luchar por liberarse.

Aún con toda la magia que requería para sostener a ambas cartas, Sakura se arriesgó a sacar una más –¡Viento transfórmate en la cadena del orden! ¡¡WINDY!- la carta del viento terminó la labor encerrando al lobo en una esfera transparente. Sin embargo, en cuanto Sakura dio un paso hacia él, el lobo desprendió un brillo deslumbrante color plata. Por un momento, ninguno de los presentes pudo ver nada. En cuanto la luz se apagó, el lobo ya no estaba y las cartas habían recuperado su forma. La joven se gachó a recogerlas jadeante. Syaoran se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

-S-sí... solo estoy... un, un poco cansada...- replicó ella con una sonrisa –Gracias por tu ayuda... no lo habría logrado sola...-se guardó las cartas en el bolsillo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chino, que de inmediato se ruborizó hasta más no poder.

Kero también se acercó a verificar el estado de su ama y la convenció de volver a la casa para descansar. Estaba a punto de irse con ella cuando vio a Yue salir volando en otra dirección.

-Mocoso, ¿puedes acompañarla a su casa?- pidió el pequeño guardián antes de salir volando detrás de su "hermano". Lo siguió hasta la casa de Yukito.

-Yue... ¿qué más pruebas necesitas? Las dagas de hielo, las cadenas de cristal, la hoja de vida y el lobo de fuego y hielo... ¿No te parecen suficientes?- el muñeco miró con tristeza al juez, que se mostraba cabizbajo y triste

-Cerberus... entiende... ella está muerta... no hay nada que hacer al respecto... y si no fuera así... sé que no haría estas cosas... ¡Ella no era así, Cerberus!-

-Pero Yue... el mago Clow también murió. Y sin embargo, hay un niño que es la reencarnación de Clow. Además, en este mundo puede pasar cualquier cosa. Hasta lo que parece imposible...-

-¿No entiendes? Ni el mago más poderoso es capaz de salvar a la muerte. Una vez que llega no hay forma de volver. Es la separadora de amigos, la destructora, la inevitable, e incluso a ti y a mí nos ha de llegar algún día-

-Pero...-

-¡¡Cerberus ya basta! ¡¡Si sabes algo dímelo y si no lárgate de mi vista y no vuelvas a molestarme! ¡¡Estoy harto! ¡¡Harto de que con indirectas trates de hacerme creer que ella está viva cuando no es cierto! ¡¡Si me equivocó dímelo ahora o déjame tranquilo!- estalló Yue totalmente colérico, por lo que a Kero no le quedó otra opción que retirarse sin decir nada más.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sakura y los otros no se habían percatado de la presencia de una joven de cabellos negros que los observaba atentamente.

-Ya no puedo con esto- susurró con tristeza

-Hikari- la llamó una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos rojos, vistiendo ropa de sacerdotisa, la blusa blanca de manga larga y holgada y los pantalones rojos abombados

-¡Kaho-san! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?-

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas- sonrió la sacerdotisa mirándola con cierta compasión

-Ay Kaho-san... si supieras... no me siento capaz de hacer esto... no soy tan fuerte- suspiró la pelinegra

-¿Entonces porqué lo haces?-

-Porque lo prometí-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yue estaba en su casa. Se mantuvo con su apariencia, sin saber bien porqué. Se recostó en el sofá de la sala y cerró los ojos. Una imagen se vino a su mente. Ahí estaba él mismo, en un jardín cubierto de nieve, con algunas flores brotando apenas de algunas plantas. Se hallaba parado frente a un enorme árbol de cerezo que seguía seco y sin asomo de flores u hojas. Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Últimamente estás viendo mucho ese árbol. ¿Hay algo en especial que te recuerde?-

-Muchas cosas. Muchos momentos gratos. Este árbol me trae los recuerdos más felices que tengo. Pero no es en eso en lo que pienso. Mas bien... estoy ansioso por verlo florecer-

-Ya estamos en primavera. Mira la nieve del suelo y los árboles. Ya se está derritiendo. El invierno se terminó. Estoy segura de que pronto el viejo cerezo estará lleno de flores- sonrió la joven recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Unos meses después, él mismo se hallaba sentado a la sombra del cerezo que ya había florecido totalmente. El juez miraba fijamente las ramas mientras la joven pelinegra dormía con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas. De repente hizo un ligero movimiento y lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Hummmm... buenos días...- dijo bostezando –tengo sueño...- la chica se percató de la mirada perdida de Yue -¿estás bien?- preguntó besándolo en la mejilla

-Sí. Sólo... miraba esa flor- señaló un botón que aún no había florecido –Me pregunto porqué no ha abierto la flor, si ya estamos en Mayo y muchas flores ya están a punto de dar sus frutos-

-Dale tiempo... tal vez solo tenga sueño- sonrió ella –Además... piensa que cuando florezca... será la flor más hermosa del árbol- añadió acariciándole la cara con dulzura y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

"_Éramos tan felices... tan felices... ¿porqué... porqué se terminó tan pronto...? ¿Porqué nos arrebató esa felicidad?"_ pensó el ángel mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como hacía tiempo no lo hacían...

CONTINUARÁ

Weno q les pareció? Espero q les haya gustado este cap q me quedó algo corto lo siento mucho pero en fin las votaciones quedaron

3-0 osease q ya nos vamos a los últimos capítulos. Sabn q signifik? Q me voy a tardar en actualizar para agregarle el suspeeeeeeeensoooooo muajajajajaja soy mala MUY mala muajajajaja

En fin les deseo... feliz verano

REVIEWS PORFA!

SAYONARA!


	9. C8: Revelación

Ja ¿los tenía en suspenso no? Muajajaja que mala soy muajajaja weno ya prosigamos

Capítulo 8 

Sakura estaba para en la entrada del templo Tsukimine. Delante de ella la luna llena resplandecía esplendorosamente. De pronto, frente a la Luna se detuvo una sombra. Tenía dos las de angel en la espalda

-Se parece... a Yue-san...- musitó Sakura.

Escuchó muchas voces llamándola... muchas voces que le resultaban cada vez más conocidas. Volteó a ver hacia donde provenían las voces, el suelo. Un rayo iluminó la escena mostrando muchas sombra que le resultaban conocidas.

-Yue-san... Kero-chan... Syaoran-kun...-musitó. Sin embargo la distrajo un grito proveniente de sus espaldas

-¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!- el relámpago golpeó a la figura. Sus alas se desvanecieron y esta comenzó a caer en picada al suelo. -¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y sudorosa. No era la primera vez que soñaba eso. De hecho, cada vez ese sueño se hacía más frecuente y detallado, es más, era la primera vez que recordaba su sueño, pues antes se le olvidaba al despertar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño guardián que había sido despertado por los gritos de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó alterado por la brusca manera en que lo despertaron

-Yo...- La castaña le contó lo que había soñado aún con un cierto temblor en la voz –Kero-chan... ¿crees que sea una premonición?- preguntó –Esa persona... se parecía tanto a Yue-san... es más... antes de que gritara vi el rostro de Yue-san... me pareció ver que estaba llorando... ¿esa persona que vi era...? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que ha estado pasando últimamente?-

Kero solo se quedó callado y pensativo. Por varios minutos no pronunció palabra "Es imposible... ¿de verdad ella volverá...?" pensó preocupado. Luego se percató de la expresión de Sakura y decidió decirle algo sin revelar del todo lo que sucedía –La verdad... no estoy muy seguro de lo que ese sueño pueda significar... pero Sakura... debes estar alerta... no sabemos cuando se revelará el enemigo ni con qué tipo de poder. Ten mucho cuidado-

-Sí lo tendré, te lo prometo- afirmó la chica. Luego miró el reloj... y pegó un grito q se escuchó hasta la mansión Li en Hong Kong -¡¡LLEGARÉ TARDEEEEEEEEEEEE!- y acto seguido salió corriendo como si la persiguiera una manada de leones. Se sentó a la mesa y después de la acostumbrada discusión con su hermano, se atascó sus hot cakes y salió volada de la casa, llegando apenas a tiempo para la primera clase.

Por su parte, Kero había estado al borde del infarto por el escándalo producido por su ama pero en cuanto se recuperó del susto pensó de nuevo en el sueño de Sakura. Por un momento se le ocurrió comentárselo a Yue pero decidió mejor no hacerlo. Habían pasado semanas desde su última pelea y realmente no quería que Yue se alterara más. Mejor mantener la paz en la medida de lo posible

A la hora del descanso, Sakura le contó a sus amigos sobre el sueño que había tenido. Syaoran se exaltó bastante, Tomoyo empezó con su rutina de "para ocasiones especiales se debe vestir de forma especial" y Eriol se quedó callado aunque la chica notó que no fue un silencio como el de Kero sino diferente... como un silencio de... algo secreto... sin embargo, Sakura se negaba a creer que Eriol tenía algo que ver con todo eso y no preguntó.

Esa noche, Sakura volvió a tener el mismo sueño, las mismas imágenes sólo con un pequeño cambio, el relámpago que golpeaba a la sombra parada frente a la Luna venía directo de ella misma, de Sakura, como si hubiera usado la carta THUNDER. Todo era muy confuso así que llamó a sus amigos para avisarles sobre una decisión que tomó

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué!- como se puede apreciar, Syaoran no se tomó a bien la decisión que había tomado su novia- ¿Estás segura? Puede ser muy peligroso- añadió calmándose un poco

-Pero debo hacerlo Syaoran. Es necesario. Tal vez ese sueño tiene que ver con todo lo que ha estado pasando y si yo puedo hacer algo para detenerlo lo haré- expresó la chica con firmeza –por eso me preguntaba si me acompañarías- añadió suavizando su tono de voz

El castaño soltó un hondo suspiro -¿Acaso tengo otra alternativa?- preguntó derrumbándose en una silla con el teléfono en la mano –Sabes que no permitiría que te expusieras a ese peligro sola- añadió cariñosamente

-¡Muchas gracias Syaoran! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!- exclamó ella alegremente –Entonces nos vemos en la entrada del templo Tsukimine a las 9 ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo. Ten cuidado... Nos vemos- se despidió el joven Li colgando el teléfono –¿Cuando será el día en que podamos estar tranquilos?. Ya estoy cansándome de tantos fenómenos paranormales. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Zombies y vampiros?- suspiró con fastidio buscando su traje chino, el verde que usaba para esas ocasiones pues le daba mayor facilidad de movimiento.

Tal y como habían acordado, a las 9 en punto llegó el chino al lugar acordado, donde sólo encontró una furgoneta blanca. Inmediatamente se escondió tras un árbol. No estaba vestido muy adecuadamente para ser un chico de secundaria normal. "¿Quién será a estas horas?" se preguntó molesto. Tras varios minutos las puertas traseras de la furgoneta se abrieron de par en par y salió de ahí una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules vistiendo un vestido amarillo con cuello blanco y llevando una video cámara. Syaoran estuvo a punto de caerse.

-Daidouji ¿para qué trajiste esa cosa?- la reprochó saliendo de su escondite –Me pusiste un buen susto-

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa Li-kun! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Sakura ven, Li-kun está aquí afuera!- exclamó Tomoyo al interior de la furgoneta de donde provino una voz

-¡¿Qué! Pero... pero... no puedo salir así... me da mucha pena...- se lamentó la voz que se oía cada vez más cercana. De la furgoneta salió Sakura con un vestido blanco con bordados plateados en forma de lunas y estrellas. Era de manga corta y llegaba hasta las rodillas. En las manos llevaba un par de guantes negros con los mismos bordados

-¡¡Te ves divina! Creo que me voy a desmayar de la emoción- exclamó Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni sonreír. De verdad se veía muy linda aunque no se atrevió a decírselo porque sabía que la incomodaría más.

-Realmente Daidouji es una excelente costurera y Sakura-san se ve muy linda con ese traje- comentó Eriol con su sonrisa

-Como siempre, Tomoyo tiene muy buenos gustos para la ropa- Kero salió del bolso de Tomoyo con una sonrisa maligna -¿No crees mocoso?-

-Pues... sí- tuvo que admitirlo aunque juró estrangular al guardián más tarde.

-¿Y tú qué dices Yue?-

-Digo que no me has explicado porque estamos aquí- replicó el juez con frialdad recargado en un árbol y mirando la luna llena melancólicamente. De repente, en el gran cerezo del templo, se encendió un fuego color plateado

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Sakura asustada mirando como el antiguo árbol se quemaba. Luego de sobrevivir al susto, la chica se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una carta -¡WATERY!- exclamó y la carta del agua apagó el fuego sin dificultad alguna. –Qué bien, ¡Sakura lo logró!- exclamó Kero alegremente

Yue miró el árbol con desconfianza -¡Tengan cuidado! Eso fue demasiado fácil- les indicó

-Ciertamente Yue fue muy fácil. No has cambiado nada sigues siendo igual de... ¿suspicaz? Aún después de tantos años- dijo una voz desde el cerezo –Lo difícil será lo que viene- añadió la voz. Detrás del gran árbol salió una chica, cabello negro y largo, ojos azules, piel blanca figura esbelta.

-No puede ser... ¡Hikari-chan!- exclamó Sakura sorprendida –Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y qué quieres decir...? ¿Ya conocías a Yue-san?- la chica estaba confundida y sin comprender lo que pasaba

-No Sakura, es la primera vez que esa chiquilla y Yue se ven las caras... ella está hablando por otra persona...- musitó Kero apesadumbrado al ver el rostro pálido de Yue

-Así es Cerberus, tú tampoco has cambiado. Me sorprende que lo hayas descifrado tan rápido. Bueno ya no vale la pena seguirlo ocultando- Hikari cerró los ojos y se elevó en el aire. A sus pies apareció el símbolo de Clow y de su espalda brotaron un par de alas que la rodearon formando un capullo. Al abrirse, este reveló a una persona totalmente diferente.

Yue la miró sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Su rostro se puso aún más pálido y sus ojos se abrieron a todo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron quedando como dos finas líneas color plata "No es posible... es ella"

CONTINUARÁ

OK, OK lo admito muy corto y predecible gomen jeje weno espero q les haya gustado y q me dejen reviews

X cierto q voy a dejar info de mis dos personajes y ah! Estoy pensando hacer una secuela mucho mas larga que dicen? Les gustaria? Xq si no no a hago

Hikari Saki 

**Edad**:21 años

**Cumpleaños**: 31 de diciembre

**Signo**: Capricornio

**Color Favorito**: Azul cielo

**Estatura**: 1,67 m

**Peso**: 43 Kg

**Flor Favorita**: Flor de Cerezo

**Lugar de nacimiento**: Londres, Inglaterra

**Comida favorita**: Chocolate

**Comida no favorita**: Gelatina

**Aspecto**: Cabello Negro, ojos azules, piel blanca, figura delgada, estatura mediana

**Personalidad**: Es muy alegre y tierna enérgica y decidida y trata siempre de ocultar el dolor o la tristeza

**Nota**: Nee-chan se que estas ahí y que no me has leido y eres mala asi que te doy 72 hrs pa actualizar TODAS las reviews q me debes o dejare de esperarte para actualizar asi q tendras mucho mas q leer cuando te decidas a hacerlo muajajaja soy muy mala (OK madura de una vez yo misma) pero en serio me hace falta tu opinión alentadora

SAYONARA!


	10. C9: La Tercera Guardiana

WA! GOMENASAI! Empezaron las clases y me empezaron a presionar con los otros fics q ya estaban Super atrasados pero ya toi aquí! Y no me extiendo + xq supongo (espero) q se mueran d ganas d leer q sigue OK? Aquí vamos

Capítulo 9

Hikari cerró los ojos y se elevó en el aire. A sus pies apareció el símbolo de Clow y de su espalda brotaron un par de alas que la rodearon formando un capullo. Al abrirse, este reveló a una persona totalmente diferente, una joven un poco más alta, igualmente delgada, de cabello negro, ojos plateados y piel blanca como la luna. Vestía una larga túnica blanca con azul, un arete plateado en la oreja izquierda, en el pecho una gema color azul cielo y alrededor de la cintura, una cinta color plata. En el empeine, una especia de banda blanca con bordado azul.

Yue la miró sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Su rostro se puso aún más pálido y sus ojos se abrieron a todo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron quedando como dos finas líneas color plata "No es posible... es ella"

-Me alegra ver que no me has olvidado Yue. Hace tiempo que no te veía ¿no es así?- la chica mostró una sonrisa forzada pero bien fingida mientras aterrizaba cerca del grupo.

Syaoran desenvainó su espada y sacó una de sus cartas -¡RAITEI SHOURAI!- exclamó y un relámpago se lanzó contra la chica. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, este no pareció haberle hecho ni cosquillas, pues con una sola mano lo detuvo y lo envió en vuelta hacia el chino, que recibió el impacto en la pierna -¡Diablos!- murmuró al ver un chorrito de sangre caer de la herida. Miró con rencor a su agresora

-Ser que llevas la sangre de Clow. No te entrometas en esto que mi problema no es contigo a menos que quieras ser lastimado- amenazó la chica –Mi problema eres tú- señaló a Sakura manteniendo su expresión firme y fría.

-¿Y-y-yo?- tartamudeó la chica dando un paso hacia atrás –Pero... no comprendo... ¿Y Hikari? ¿Quién eres tú? Y... ¿yo qué tengo que ver? No entiendo nada Y Kero-chan y Yue-san ¿qué tienen ellos que ver en esto?-

La chica sonrió -Mi nombre es Luna y soy la tercera guardiana del Libro Clow-

Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo no pudieron evitar una exclamación de sorpresa

-¿Qué significa eso? Clow jamás habló de un tercer guardián, ni en sus libros ni en persona- dijo incrédulo Syaoran mirando a Eriol –A menos que nos hayas mentido Hiragizawa- añadió con desconfianza

El inglés miró hacia la Luna llena, sonriendo ligeramente –Sí... confieso que les mentí al decirles que no sabía nada sobre los últimos sucesos extraños... es más... he dicho muchas mentiras pero todo tiene su justa explicación. Sin embargo, este no es el momento de dar a conocer mis motivos-

Yue volteó a mirar al chico palideciendo todavía más. Sintió que el peso del mundo se le venía encima. Había vivido en la mentira durante todos esos años... había deseado abandonar la vida solo para olvidar su sufrimiento... todo era falso... todo haía sido un juego... se sintió usado... engañado... "Todo fue mentira... ella estuvo viva todo el tiempo... y jamás volvió... entonces... ¿también sus sentimientos... fueron una mentira...? ¿Sólo me estaba usando...?" Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y d sus ojos se escapó una lágrima que brillaba como una piedra preciosa al reflejo de la luna.

-Pero Eriol-kun... ¿cómo...? confié en ti y nos engañaste... Aún no entiendo... si ella es la tercera guardiana... ¿porqué Kero-chan y Yue-san nunca me diejron nada? Y ¿Porqué no apareció hasta ahora?- la CardCaptor no podía evitar sentirse sorprendida por lo que le estaban diciendo, y decepcionada porque ninguno de sus amigos le había hablado al respecto

-Yue no sabía nada, no lo recrimines. Y tampoco a Cerberus, aunque el sabía parte de la verdad, tenía prohibido decir nada- explicó Eriol con una sonrisa tranquila –Ahora el Juicio debe comenzar-

-¿El Juicio?- Sakura, Kero, Yue, Syaoran y Tomoyo miraron a Eriol confundido, sorprendidos, e incluso, asustados

-Así es, como guardiana del libro Clow también soy Juez y si bien pudiste convencer a Cerberus y derrotar a Yue, no has probado ser digna de todo el poder que tienes en tus manos, no me refiero sólo a ser la dueña de las Cartas, sino a la magia que tenía encerrada en ti desde tu nacimiento y que se ha desarrollado con el paso del tiempo. Para tener tanto poder debes tener un corazón puro pero también fuerte, lo suficiente como para derrotar a una Guardiana. Prepárate Sakura porque ha llegado la hora- sentenció Luna manteniendo su postura firme e inexpresiva –Es hora de Juicio Final-

Una luz intensa rodeó a Sakura y la elevó en el aire quedando suspendida frente a Luna, para luego quedar.

-Ser que has domado la cartas Clow, que las has nombrado, que has convencido al Guardián del Sol Cerberus y derrotado al Juez de la Luna, Yue. Es hora del Juicio Final. Ahora yo, la Juez Luna, te pongo a prueba para comprobar que mereces el poder y la magia que se ha puesto en tus manos y en tu corazón- recitó Luna

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es el Juicio Final?- Sakura lucía atemorizada y temblorosa

-¿No lo ha descifrado Sakura-san? Al igual que hizo con Yue, debe derrotar a Luna con las Cartas Sakura y la magia que encierra en su interior. Aunque es más duro de lo que parece- explicó Eriol calmadamente

-¡¿Qué! Pero eso es imposible. Hoy hay Luna llena, además esta noche es el cambio de signo de Piscis a Aries el comienzo del nuevo ciclo, es ahora cuando Luna puede desplegar el máximo de su poder... además... ella es de la Estrella... ninguna Carta puede dañarla...- murmuró Cerberus hablando cada vez más bajito-

-¿Cómo? ¿Derrotarla? ¿Y si... no lo consigo?- preguntó Sakura

-El Gran Desastre...- murmuró Yue dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas sin quitar su vista de la tercera guardiana

-Así es Yue... Si Sakura-san pierde... se iniciará el Gran Desastre... El Olvido...-murmuró Eriol mirando con ligera malicia a los ojos tristes de Luna "Ya llegó el momento Luna... el momento de saber cuáles son tus prioridades"

El silencio reinó totalmente la escena, apenas se escuchaba el suave silbido del viento y las ramas de los árboles agitándose. Sakura miraba la figura de la guardiana frente a la Luna llena, se veía casi igual que en su sueño. "Entonces... esto es lo que vi en mi sueño..." volteó a mirar a Yue, de rodillas en el suelo y con la mirada fija en Luna. Tal y como lo había visto en su sueño, una delgada lágrima se deslizó por sus pálidas mejillas. No lo creyó. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Yue jamás había dado ni la más mínima muestra de alguna emoción. Tal vez una sonrisa disimulada pero nada más. No cabía duda, esa persona tenía que ser...

-Pero... yo no puedo enfrentarme a Luna-san... no quiero lastimar a nadie...- dijo casi como un ruego, como si esperara que con esto se solucionara todo aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así y jamás lo sería.

-Entonces... ¿vas a rendirte sin pelear? ¿conoces las consecuencias? Si te rindes ahora, se iniciará el Gran Desastre. Olvidarás a quién más amas y así sucederá con los aquí presentes. ¿Eres capaz... de sacrificar la felicidad de tus amigos... solo para no pelear?- preguntó Luna con frialdad

Sakura cerró los ojos un minuto tratando de pensar. Por un lado, no quería herir a Luna y por el otro sabía que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Escuchó voces proviniendo del suelo.

-¡Sakura! Confía en ti misma Sakura, y no te preocupes- la animaba Syaoran que había asimilado un poco más rápido la situación.

-Y recuerda Sakura-chan... que tienes tu frase invencible- le recordó Tomoyo con la cámara lista en la mano, como una señal de apoyo –Estamos contigo, no lo olvides- sonrió tranquilamente

La castaña asintió –Es cierto. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien- saco su mazo de cartas del bolsillo –Por favor Cartas, ayúdenme nuevamente para poder evitar el Olvido- las presionó contra su pecho con fuerza.

-Bien. Si eso has decidido entonces doy inicio al Juicio Final- extendió sus manos y una especie de fuerza extraña empujó a todos a varios metros de distancia, quedando solas Sakura y Luna

-¡¡SAKURA!- Syaoran intentó correr hacia allá pero se estrelló con una pared invisible que lo lanzó lejos.

-No haga eso. Luna ha creado un campo de energía, nadie puede atravesarlo- explicó Eriol calmadamente –Ni siquiera yo. Pero si quiere intentarlo... –

-Clow, jamás nos hablaste de esto... no nos dijiste que habría un segundo Juicio... Sakura no podrá vencer a Luna... ni con toda su magia...- balbuceó Cerberus –Ella puede haber igualado el poder de Clow... pero no ha aprendido a usarlo de manera material... sólo a través de las cartas... y las cartas no sirven contra Luna... no podrá hacer nada...- balbuceó Cerberus apesadumbrado.

Mientras, la batalla había comenzado

-JUMP!- exclamó Sakura y un par de alas se materializaron en sus pies.

-¡FLECHAS HELADAS!- Luna apareció un arco y disparó una flecha hacia Sakura, rozándole una parte del vestido que se congeló al instante

-¡WINDY! ¡Viento transfórmate en la cadena del orden!- conjuró Sakura, utilizando la carta del viento. La figura de la Carta rodeó a la guardiana pero fue inútil, no logró atraparla

-A mí no me vencerás tan fácilmente como a Yue- se burló disparando una nueva flecha que golpeó a la joven en un pie, congelando las alas de JUMP justo a medio salto entre dos altos edificios y haciéndola caer al vacío

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

CONTINUARÁ

Q tal! Después de una semana al fin logré acabarlo

GOMEN! Me tardé un wen yo lo sé. Es q ya empece la escuela y me quita muxo tiempo! Pero weno los dejo en suspenso jajaja ahora Sakura morirá muajajajaja...

OK es la protagonista, no puede morir. Ya hasta aquí le dejo xq son las 5 am y tengo sueeeeñooooo

Dejen reviews plis

SAYONARA!


	11. C10: El Jucio Final

OK poco tiempo, pocas palabras sigamos!

Capítulo 10

-¡WINDY! ¡Viento transfórmate en la cadena del orden!- conjuró Sakura, utilizando la carta del viento. La figura de la Carta rodeó a la guardiana pero fue inútil, no logró atraparla

-A mí no me vencerás tan fácilmente como a Yue- se burló disparando una nueva flecha que golpeó a la joven en un pie, congelando las alas de JUMP justo a medio salto entre dos altos edificios y haciéndola caer al vacío

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Los espectadores miraban con horror la caída de Sakura. Ninguno de ellos podía moverse de la impresión. Por su parte, Sakura vio toda su vida correr por delante de sus ojos, casi en cámara lenta. Sabía que caería inevitablemente, que no podría evitar el impacto con el suelo, y sabía que había una de cien probabilidades de sobrevivir. Cerró los ojos esperando el final. Sin embargo, y tras lo que pareció una eternidad, chocó, pero no con la dura acera, sino que fue recibida por un par de fuertes brazos. Miró a su salvador, sorprendida.

-¿Yue-san?- murmuró poniendo los pies en el suelo con ayuda del guardián.

Yue la tomó por los hombros con firmeza y la miró a los ojos –Sakura… no puedes rendirte. Yo ya no podré ayudarte, pero todos estamos apoyándote. Sólo tú puedes salvarlos y salvarte… del Olvido- le dijo en un tono que Sakura jamás le había oído.

Ella asintió, aún ligeramente consternada por la forma en la que Yue había hablado. Tan triste… tan raro… tan "no Yue"… pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque fueron interrumpidos.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Yue?! ¡Sabes que no puedes intervenir o me veré obligada a lastimarte y no quiero hacerlo!- exclamó Luna aterrizando junto a ellos, separando a Yue de la chica.

Yue le dirigió una mirada fría pero triste –Todo saldrá bien... no te rindas-dijo y salió del terreno para volver junto a Cerberus.

Sakura estaba inmóvil. Trataba de pensar en una forma de derrotar a Luna, sin herirla. La mirada de Yue la había convencido totalmente de lo que sucedía y lo importante que ella era para el Juez de la Luna. Sin embargo, por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nada que pudiera ayudarle. "Ya intenté con Windy y o funcionó, y probablemente Wood tampoco serviría ¿Qué hago? No quiero olvidar... ni quiero que ellos olviden... pero no se me ocurre nada que no lastime a Luna-san" pensó presionando las Cartas Sakura contra su pecho.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? ¿Te rindes?- la presionó Luna apuntándole con su arco de plata y una flecha de cristal

-Yo... no quiero que ellos... Olviden... ni quiero olvidar... pero... - La chica presionó con mayor fuerza las cartas, rogando por un milagro. Había notado que Luna era fuerte, pero también vio algo en su mirada, algo de "no quiero" y recordó la lectura de cartas que había realizado con Kero hacía tiempo.

**FLASHBACK**

_Después del debido ritual, Sakura volteó la primera carta._

_-FIREY-_

_-Significa lucha y sufrimiento. Quiere decir que la persona que hizo esto está sufriendo-_

_-Pero... ¿porqué lo hizo entonces?-_

_-No lo sé-_

_La chica volteó la segunda carta_

_-ERASE-_

_-Significa lo que está a la vista y a la vez es invisible-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_

_-Que quien causó esto es alguien cercano... "podrá ser..." y también que algo o alguien está obligando a esa persona_

_Finalmente volteó las 3 cartas de en medio_

_-LIGHT, LIBRA, DARK-_

_END FLASHBACK_

Y recordó que Kero se había quedado callado y lo que Syaoran le había dicho al día siguiente de esa lectura de cartas.

_-Leí en un libro que esas cartas estaban relacionadas con alguna creación del mago Clow-_

Una creación del mago Clow, eso había dicho Syaoran. Y de pronto todo encajaba. FIREY, sufrimiento, Luna estaba sufriendo por lo que estaba haciendo. ERASE, porque era alguien cercano, la persona más importante para Yue y alguien la obligaba, por eso sufría, y ese alguien debía ser...

-Clow-san- La creación de Clow, Luna era una creación de Clow, entonces ¿Clow la obligaba? ¿Eriol la estaba obligando a hacer eso? Pero no podía asegurar nada, aunque Eriol les había dicho que había mentido en muchas cosas. ¿Qué razones tendría para hacer algo así? Y el tiempo seguía corriendo, Sakura sabía que debía hacer algo "Por favor Cartas... denme una señal ¿qué debo hacer?" Una de las cartas comenzó a brillar y se elevó hacia la mano de Sakura. Ella la miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida, y recordó su sueño.

Alzó la carta sobre su cabeza con decisión, rezando para que todo saliera bien. –Carta que fuiste creada por Sakura, préstame tu poder. Concédeme la magia contenida en la carta y dame su fuerza... ¡¡THUNDER!!-

-¡Sakura! ¡No lo hagas!- exclamó Kero mirando el lobo de Thunder corriendo hacia Luna –Si Luna revierte el efecto de THUNDER y golpea a Sakura, todo habrá terminado- murmuró con la esperanza perdida

Luna también vio al lobo aproximándose, como si fuera en cámara lenta –Cometiste un grave error. No saldrás de esta- dijo con seguridad. Lentamente, a su mente vinieron imágenes, recuerdos de viejos tiempos, de esos tiempos felices con Yue, en el jardín de la mansión Clow, bajo el árbol de cerezos. Y pensó que si terminaba con eso, jamás volvería a vivir esa felicidad. Y su corazón se congeló de pánico y sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo inmóvil. Apenas alcanzó a bajar la mirada para ver a Yue, llorando sutilmente, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, la desesperanza, cual si fuera un libro, pudo leer en su mirada un "Se acabó". Y se dio cuenta... no quería perder esa felicidad. No quería olvidar esa dicha. No quería perder a esa persona a la que había amado, con la que había compartido su vida. No quería que él la olvidara. Quería volver a esa felicidad, volver a disfrutar de los ratos libres con él. No podía renunciar a todo eso.

-¡¡NO PUEDO!! ¡¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!!- exclamó mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Lo último que supo, fue el miedo que sintió cuando el lobo abrió sus fauces, milisegundos antes de golpearla.

Sakura observaba la escena con horror mientras veía como el cuerpo de Luna era recorrido por una carga eléctrica, escuchó arrepentida el grito de dolor de la guardiana, un grito terrible, agudo, uno de esos que te parte el alma. Y vio a Luna caer inconsciente, lentamente hacia el suelo, sus alas se habían desvanecido y su cabeza no tardaría en estrellarse contra el suelo. Si eso ocurría, moriría seguramente. Sakura estaba inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Yue ya había dado todo por perdido cuando escuchó el grito de Luna, volteó a ver como el lobo golpeaba a la guardiana, como el solo impacto desvanecía sus alas y de su boca arrancaba un grito desgarrador que le hizo sentir que su corazón se detenía. Y luego la vio caer lentamente hacia la muerte. Y sintió que su vida se terminaba ahí si no hacía algo, supo que si no la salvaba, si ella perdía la vida, él moriría...

CONTINUARÁ

Wuau ni yo me creía capaz de escribir algo así. Me gustó el final a ustedes no? Aunque esta medio corto pero bueno, me parece que el próximo capítulo será el último o penúltimo no sé... espero reviews plis


	12. C11: Recuerdos de un hermoso pasado

Bueno… yo sé que están mordiéndose las uñas por saber qué sigue peeeeeerooooo los torturaré con un capítulo transitorio, todo en POV de Luna bueno ya lo verán , espero que les guste, personalmente no estaba en mi idea original pero pues… no sé me gustó la idea, se me ocurrió uno de estos días congelados…

Ya!!!! Párale con el choro!!!! Pasemos a lo importante!!!!

**Capítulo 11**

"Siento… que todo terminó… en mi mente puedo recordar… todo lo que ha pasado… todo lo que he vivido… puedo ver… mi corazón...

FLASHBACK

Cuando Clow nos creó, Cerberus se quedó con él… y Yue y yo salimos al jardín. Nos paramos debajo del árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en plena flor. Le sonreí. Sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Te-te encuentras bien? T-tu cara está... roja...- tartamudeó Yue con expresión asustada. Realmente en aquellos días éramos como dos niños. Dos niños que sabían hablar pero no conocían el significado de las palabras. Por eso, el que mi cara se pusiera ligeramente roja fue un asunto bastante preocupante para ambos.

-Ah yo... yo no sé... no me siento diferente... eso creo... ¿Cómo saben los humanos... cuando se sienten bien o mal...?- pregunté un tanto confundida, sentándome a la sombra del árbol. Aunque al crearnos Clow, nos dotó de los conocimientos necesarios, siempre ha habido conceptos abstractos, que si el hombre no ha alcanzado a definir completamente, para nosotros, que no éramos seres humanos, resultaban francamente complicados. Entre ellos, la belleza, el dolor, el amor, el odio, la alegría, la tristeza y la política. Este último se debía principalmente a que Clow nunca entendió mucho de política.

Yue se sentó junto a mí y me miró de una manera un tanto extraña. Aunque lo normal y lo anormal no lo acabábamos de comprender, por lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. –Luna... hay algo que te quería preguntar... algo de lo que Clow nos habló... sobre una "persona especial"... ¿Qué significa?- me preguntó con la cara que pone un niño curioso al preguntarle a su padre sobre el amor.

-No sé- me encogí de hombros. Esas cosas de humanos eran demasiado complicadas para mis cortas dos horas de vida –Pero me imagino que tiene algo que ver con lo que llaman amor... aunque no sé muy bien qué es eso... Clow no nos dijo qué era. Sólo que cuando lo sentías la primera vez, sabías lo que era, aún sin saber. Clow me confunde mucho.- me rasqué la cabeza, envuelta en mi propia telaraña de ideas.

-Yo entendí que era algo como... eso que llaman sentimientos. Y que solo lo puedes sentir por una persona- comenzó Yue, pensando en voz alta –Es como... un deseo de estar con alguien más que con cualquier otra persona. Como una felicidad que te da estar con una persona en especial. A mí también me confunde...- se rió un poco y recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, con las manos en la nuca.

-Pienso que esa persona por la que sientes amor... debe ser la "persona especial"... creo- también me reí. Me infundía una inmensa sensación de felicidad el estar con esa persona a la que acababa de conocer. Por supuesto que no tenía idea de que lo que sentía se llamaba felicidad, ya dije que esas cosas eran demasiado complicadas para mí.

-Es que yo... sentí algo... siento algo... estando contigo. Algo como que me quema aquí- se puso una mano en el corazón, aunque nunca me ha quedado claro si Yue y yo tenemos un corazón en el sentido estricto de la palabra –Pero no quemar de doler... sino quemar como... bonito y no lo entiendo. Estaba pensando que tú... podrías ser esa persona especial de la que hablaba Clow...- me dijo también un poco sonrojado, aunque el sentido de la vergüenza nos fuera prácticamente ajeno.

-Yu-yue... tu cara... también está roja- sí, yo también estaba bastante asustada, pensando que la situación podía deberse a alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo parecido. Por supuesto, no se me ocurrió la idea de preguntarle a Clow al respecto. –Yue yo... también siento eso... como algo... bonito cuando estoy contigo. Es muy... extraño. ¿Crees que sea eso... me refiero a lo que llaman "amor"?-

A partir de ahí, no sé muy bien lo qué pasó pero me llegó un impulso extraño. Abracé a Yue y lo besé. Fue una sensación muy rara, hasta chistosa pero también fue... maravillosa. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Creo que eso fue un... beso. Según lo que tengo entendido es como una forma en la que los humanos se demuestran su amor. Algo que ver con las feromonas o algo así, todavía no lo han aclarado del todo- dijo Yue pensativo encogiéndose de hombros. Se rió un poco –Pero creo que... me "gustó"-

Yo le sonreí –Entonces ¿crees que sí sea amor?- pregunté pensando que también lo había disfrutado bastante.

-Vale la pena averiguarlo- él me tomó por la barbilla y me besó de nuevo. Nunca pensé que así empezaría la relación más bella que jamás tuve.

Recuerdo otras cosas. Un par de semanas después Clow me había pedido que horneara un pastel. Yue me acompañó a la cocina y se me quedó viendo mientras sacaba los ingredientes. Hasta que... saqué el costal de harina y por razones extrañas, toda el harina se cayó al suelo. Me quedé mirando el estropicio. -¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí?- me quejé amargamente.

Yue sólo se rió, más de lo que nunca lo había hecho –Jajaja tienes el costal al revés- recuerdo su expresión mientras se doblaba de la risa. Era muy agradable a pesar del hecho de que se estaba riendo de mí. Al fin de cuentas, tenía razón, había tomado el costal de harina bocabajo y todo el contenido se había caído por ley de gravedad. Resignada salí de la cocina para ir por algo para limpiar. Fue toda una travesía hasta el armario de escobas y para encontrar la escoba y el trapeador en el desastre que Clow tenía ahí. Cuando volví a la cocina, ya estaba todo perfectamente limpio, incluso más que antes de que hiciera el desastre. Miré a Yue y sonreí.

-Gracias- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él se sonrojó. Ya no nos preocupaba tanto el asunto porque ya habíamos entendido que se trataba de un acto reflejo de vergüenza –No sé porqué agradeces. Yo no hice nada- dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

O le dije nada, sino que me dispuse a volver a comenzar con mi tarea cuando caí en cuenta de algo. –Ya no hay harina- dije con los ojos en blanco

Yue se rió todavía más que antes, aunque seguía ligeramente sonrojado. –Tendrás que ir a comprar más- dijo aún entre risas

-Bueno. Pero tú me acompañarás- dije cortante. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces no había nadie que me hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre nada.

-No- replicó Yue secamente.

Por supuesto que al final tuvo que ir. Resultó complicado pasar desapercibidos entre tanta gente y sobre todo con la extraña forma en la que vestíamos pero fue divertido.

También recuerdo cierta ocasión. Ya habían pasado unos dos años. Recuerdo que acababa de hornear galletas. Le llevé unas a Yue. Se las ofrecí con la mejor de mis sonrisas, con la esperanza de que se alegrara un poco. Yue siempre ha sido frío, no tanto como ahora, pero sí lo suficiente como para tener que esforzarse para sacarle una sonrisa.

-No como, gracias- dijo educadamente, y tratando de no sonar muy cruel.

-Pero yo... las hice para ti- dije tristemente y con una gran desilusión –Me esforcé mucho en hacerlas... porque quería que tú las probaras y te alegraras un poco-

Él sonrió y me besó la frente –Tú solita me alegras lo suficiente, Luna- me dijo dulcemente –Además, no sé qué obsesión tienen tú y Cerberus por la comida. No somos seres humanos, no necesitamos la comida para sobrevivir.- esto lo dijo en un tono como de regaño, que me molestó un poco si debo decirlo.

-Es porque... hay que disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida... Además... yo siento que el deseo de comer es el deseo de vivir-

Él me miró algo extrañado por estas palabras pero volvió a sonreír. Finalmente pareció convencido y tomó una de las galletas. Lo miré mientras se la comía esperando un veredicto final. Vi cómo se sonrojaba ligeramente y agachaba la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual.

-Está... deliciosa- confesó poniéndose todo rojo. Me reí. Le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besé.

Desde ese día, Yue siempre nos acompañó a la mesa. Él me decía que estar conmigo le daba ganas de sentarse a la mesa a comer y... le daba ganas de vivir.

Tampoco olvido un día, no sé cuántos años habían pasado pues el tiempo en la mansión Clow iba muy lento o sencillamente no iba. Amanecía y anochecía pero los días nos pasaban. Era extraño y relajante. Para Yue y para mí era como si por delante sólo estuviera la eternidad.

Esa mañana en particular estábamos sentados a la sombra del cerezo del jardín. Era primavera, pues las flores se encontraban en su máximo esplendor. Dormíamos los dos abrazados. Él fue el primero en despertarse y yo no tardé en seguirlo. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento. Creo que ese día había amor en el aire, o algo extraño que no sabría explicar.

-Buenos días amor- lo saludé cariñosamente. Él me contestó con un pequeño beso y una sonrisa.

Al anochecer, después de la cena, entramos a la habitación. Recuerdo que había luna llena y las estrellas brillaban de manera espectacular. Nos sentamos junto a la ventana a contemplar el cielo.

-Hace tiempo que no veía un cielo tan hermoso- susurré fascinada. Me emocionaba de sobremanera poder contemplar un espectáculo tan bello, y parecía que no podía mejorar, hasta que vi del cielo caer una serie de luces –Una lluvia de estrellas- dije aplaudiendo alegremente. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver algo así. Algo tan... maravilloso.

-Te apuesto a que no puedes decirme cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última lluvia de estrellas- me retó Yue contemplando el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza. Como ya expliqué, en la casa de Clow uno perdía la noción del tiempo. Podríamos tener quince años o podríamos tener cincuenta y no notaríamos la diferencia.

Él me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y besó mi frente. Noté que me miraba d manera diferente. Aclaro que ya para entonces los conceptos "normal" y "diferente" no eran un poco más familiares así que no fue tan difícil darme cuenta del asunto.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunté rodeando su cuello con mis brazos –A mí me ves todos los días ¿qué tan seguido ves un cielo tan bonito como el de esta noche?-

-Veo cosas mucho más bonitas en tus ojos- me dijo dulcemente. Aún después de tanto tiempo juntos, este comentario tan dulce logró hacerme sonrojar, tal vez porque no era normal que Yue fuera tan... no sé describirlo... tan "así".

Luego no me queda muy claro lo que pasó. Creo que me besó y... de alguna forma terminó quitándome la ropa. Perdón si son muy vagas mis palabras, pero en aquel momento pensaba más en lo que sentía, o más bien, no pensaba, solo sentía. Sentía su pecho desnudo con mis manos. Sentía el calor de sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos hábiles y ansiosas recorriendo mi cuerpo. Luego solo sentí... sentí su cuerpo cálido sobre el mío y una ola de sensaciones en todo mi ser... una explosión de placer y felicidad que no soy capaz de describir...

Y luego el amanecer. Amanecer junto a él fue una de las cosas más grandiosas que me han pasado, con el sólo recuerdo de la noche anterior. Todo era perfecto entre nosotros... Todo. Nos amábamos y éramos tan felices así como estábamos... sin necesitar otra cosa más que a nosotros mismos. Creo que esa era la verdadera felicidad.

Ahora recuerdo el día en que todo acabó. Aquel ocaso de lo más hermoso que he vivido, de la única época de mi vida que vale la pena recordar y ser contada. Un atardecer a fines de verano, mientras los dos observábamos caer la primera flor del árbol de cerezos. Yo ya sabía lo que tendría que hacer esa noche. Sabía que tendría que renunciar a todo lo que había amado.

Mirábamos atentamente mientras la flor caía junto con la noche.

-Estás muy callada hoy Luna. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?- me preguntó Yue sin quitar su vista del árbol

Negué con la cabeza. No podía decirle lo que sucedería. Lo abracé por la cintura y lo miré a los ojos, luchando por contener mis lágrimas. Me oculté en su regazo para que no me viera llorar, aunque de todas formas se dio cuenta, es lo normal, pues se mojó su túnica.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirándome con preocupación.

-No es nada... solo me da un poco de melancolía ver caer las flores...- mentí. Sabía que él no me creería. Me conocía demasiado como para saber que no era el primero otoño que veíamos juntos, y que nunca algo tan simple me había hecho llorar así. Ni siquiera fue necesario que lo dijera, lo adiviné en su mirada. –Yue... no importa lo que pase... siempre voy a amarte. No lo olvides nunca por favor- le pedí enjugándome las lágrimas. Supe que sólo lo había preocupado más, pero no me sentiría tranquila de no habérselo recordado una última vez.

-También te amo linda y siempre será así.- no dijo nada más. Me abrazó para consolarme. Él entendía que no estaba en facultad de contarle la razón de mi llanto y no me hizo ninguna pregunta más.

Una vez que el sol estaba a unos instantes de ponerse, Clow llegó por atrás de él en silencio. Yue no notó su presencia, pero yo alcancé a ver como murmuraba unas palabras en un idioma extraño, y como Yue cayó inconsciente, justo en el instante en que el sol desapareció.

Luego... bueno, no vale la pena contar algo tan doloroso. Sólo pasó y ya no hay nada que hacer.

END FLASHBACK 

"Sé que moriré, ya falta poco para que golpee con el suelo y entonces mi vida habrá terminado. Me pregunto si realmente todo esto valió la pena. ¿Valió la pena morir por querer cumplir una promesa? ¿Valió la pena perderlo todo... sólo porque él lo quería así? ¿De verdad valió la pena... dejar atrás a la persona que más he amado en mi vida... perder lo que era más importante para mí... sólo para quedar bien? Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Me duele todo mi cuerpo y moriré con un dolor terrible en el corazón... pero esa fue mi decisión"

Sin embargo, Luna no chocó contra el suelo, sino que fue recibida por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Yue, a unos pocos metros del suelo. Sin detenerse ni un momento, el Juez salió volando lejos de ese lugar, contemplando tristemente a la joven que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que les gustara este cap y perdon si no supe manejar bien el cuasi lemon, es la primera vez que lo intento asi q sorry si no salio muy bien.

Ojala me dejen sus reviews

X cierto!!!!! El próximo cap es el FINAL!!!!!!! ESPERENLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


	13. C12: Felicidad

OK no los torturaré más... Capítulo Final!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les guste. X cierto, dentro de un mes o dos empiezo la secuela se llamara "Tsuki" que en japonés significa "Luna" (si, yo y mi trauma con la luna) y sera de Touya básicamente bueno ahora si escribamos el final

Capítulo 12 

A unos pocos metros del suelo, Luna fue recibida por los cálidos brazos de Yue. El Juez la miró por un breve momento, para luego marcharse volando lejos de ahí. Los presentes observaban extrañados la escena, todos excepto Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Me sorprende... y me alegra que haya tomado la decisión correcta- murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro, con la mirada fija en la luna llena, una luna tan brillante como la de aquel día, hacía tantos años, en que todo había comenzado.

Yue no estaba muy seguro de porqué había hecho lo que hizo, tal vez un acto reflejo o un traición del subconsciente, pero no lo pensó mucho. En ese momento, y a pesar de todo, su prioridad era ella.

Llevó a Luna hasta la casa de Yukito. Entró por la ventana de la habitación y dejó a la chica bocabajo en la cama. Le descubrió la espalda, que sangraba abundantemente. Deslizó sus manos pálidas por la espalda desnuda de la Juez, murmurando unas palabras en un idioma extraño. Las alas de Luna se desdoblaron a su espalda. El ala izquierda era la que había sido herida con el poder de THUNDER. Se veía desgarrada, como si la hubieran cortado unas garras muy poco hábiles. Sangraba aún más que la espalda de la chica.

-Dios ¿cómo dejaste que te hicieran esto?- murmuró el Juez acariciando el ala herida. –Esto tomará tiempo...- suspiró acercándose al botiquín de emergencias.

X-X-X-**Una hora más tarde**-X-X-X

-¡Auch! ¡Me duele!- se quejó Luna entreabriendo los ojos, despierta por el dolor que sentía en su ala izquierda. Tardó un poco en recordar lo que había pasado, y porqué estaba en ese lugar extraño, semidesnuda, con la horrible sensación de sangre en su espalda y un dolor espantoso en su ala izquierda.

-Si no me dejas ayudarte te va a doler mucho más y por mucho más tiempo. Y no volverás a volar- dijo Yue secamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por regenerar los pedazos del ala que se habían destrozado por el golpe del relámpago.

-Nunca me había roto un ala en un sentido tan literal...-murmuró la chica haciendo constantes muecas de dolor. No era para menos. La situación del ala de Luna era similar a lo que sería perder un pedazo de pierna, como si te amputaran de la rodilla hacia abajo, y lo que hacía Yue era regenerar las plumas y la piel misma con su propio poder.

-Yo tampoco, y espero que no suceda. Suena doloroso.-continuó Yue tranquilamente, como si hubiera olvidado todo. No era así, pero pensaba que a él no le gustaría que le reclamaran por sus errores cuando tuviera una herida de esa magnitud –Ya casi termino- murmuró haciendo un último esfuerzo por regenerar las últimas plumas. Terminado esto, entablilló el ala, para luego curar las heridas de la espalda con su poder. –Listo- dijo finalmente Yue, limpiándose la sangre de las manos.

-No deberías hacer esto. No merezco estas atenciones de tu parte... después de lo que pasó- una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Luna –Perdóname Yue, yo...-

-Olvídalo por ahora. Si estuviera en tu lugar aprovecharía mi amabilidad y esperaría a curarme antes de discutir cualquier cosa. Y agradecería mis atenciones con un poco de silencio.- aunque Yue fue bastante amable con sus palabras, por su tono, Luna supo que él estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Luna guardó silencio y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir y no despertar. Hubiera preferido morir a seguir viviendo y conocer ese lado tan frío de Yue. Pero al fin de cuentas, sabía que la culpa de eso era solo de ella y que aunque quisiera, no podía cambiar el pasado. No tardó en quedarse dormida.

Cuando despertó, encontró junto a ella una mesa con una bandeja de galletas. Con dificultad se sentó en la cama y tomó una de las galletas entre sus dedos. La miró por unos instantes hasta que la voz de Yue la interrumpió –Come- dijo cortante, parado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-No gracias- replicó ella dejando la galleta en la bandeja –No tengo ganas de comer-

Yue se le quedó viendo con incredulidad. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella, la tomó por el mentón y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos -¿No quieres vivir?-

Ella se sorprendió mucho por esta reacción, que era la que menos esperaba por parte del juez de la Luna. Se ruborizó ligeramente, pero volvió a tomar el control con rapidez y respondió : -No. No tengo porqué. Mi familia me detesta y mis amigos... creo que no los tengo, ¿para qué vivir? Mejor dicho, ¿Para quién?- replicó tristemente, pero con un tono firme en la voz.

Yue se levantó molesto –Cómo quieras- y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Luna volvió a tomar una galleta y se la comió, dibujando una momentánea sonrisa en su rostro –Está deliciosa- murmuró metiéndose una nueva galleta a la boca. Volvió a recostarse, bocabajo por supuesto, y volvió a dormirse.

Yue salió de la habitación azotando la puerta con rabia. Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala como un vil huracán, tirando cosas a su paso del puro coraje que traía. Para cuando se arrepintió del tiradero que había hecho, ya había acabado con la mayor parte de las cosas de valor que tenía Yukito. Se derrumbó en el sillón de la sala y golpeó repetidas veces un cojín.

Como es de imaginarse, Yue estaba en un lapsus de descarga de rabia, es decir, todos los corajes que había hecho en su vida se liberaban en ese momento, significando una gran explosión. ¿La razón? Las palabras de Luna, junto con las mil cosas que se habían dado en los últimos tres meses eran más de lo que el Juez podía soportar.

"¿Cómo pudo decir eso? ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir... que la detesto? Ojalá la detestara. No me molestaría tanto de ser así, no estaría sufriendo así. Lo peor es que soy tan débil que ni siquiera puedo odiarla. ¿Cómo podría odiar... a la única persona que he amado? La única... que siempre estuvo ahí; que siempre me escuchó, aunque no quisiera hablar; que me dio razones para sonreír en los momentos más difíciles... y que me hacía reír con sus locuras... ¿Cómo podría odiarla?" pensó llorando de rabia y destrozando el cojín que tenía en las manos.

Fue así que un cansancio terrible se apoderó de Yue, después de no haber dormido bien en dos semanas, por lo que no tardó en quedarse dormido en el sillón.

Para cuando Luna volvió a despertar, ya había amanecido. Daban las siete de la mañana. La guardiana volvió a sentarse. Su ala herida seguía extendida, no podía guardarla hasta que sanara –No podré volar en mucho tiempo- bufó con resignación. Se levantó, ignorando el hecho de que seguía semidesnuda, puesto que no podía volver a acomodarse la túnica hasta que se curara su ala. Tomó un sábana y la amarro alrededor de su cintura, cubriendo la parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto. Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala y encontró a Yue dormido en el sillón. -¿Lo ves? Hasta tú necesitas dormir. Pero necesitamos hablar-susurró suavemente, zarandeándolo ligeramente.

Yue entreabrió sus ojos plateados para encontrarse cara a cara con Luna, que mostraba una mirada triste en su rostro pálido. Se sonrojó un poco, en parte por la vergüenza, en parte por la sorpresa. -¿Qué haces de pie? Tu ala no se ha curado todavía, no deberías...- pero ella lo calló tapándole la boca con una mano.

-Yue, tenemos que hablar- dijo cortante sentándose en el sillón junto a él.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar- replicó él en el mismo tono, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. El sueño había borrado todo interés o intención en tener una charla, o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera.

-Hay mucho de qué hablar, y lo sabes- replicó ella obligándolo a mirarla. No que tuviera muchas ganas, sino que sabía que era necesario

-¿Para qué quieres discutir por asuntos de hace tanto?- volvió a evadirla Yue sin desviar la mirada esta vez, pero con ninguna gana de ponerse a discutir sobre el asunto.

-Para recuperar lo que me importa, Yue- la guardiana retuvo la mirada de igual manera, pero suavizando el tono de su voz.

-Si tanto te importara, no te habrías ido así, y no hubieras hecho... ni vale la pena repetirlo- el Juez de la Luna se levantó con expresión seria en la cara. Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo por la manga de la túnica con expresión sombría. –Ya no puedo confiar en ti, Luna. Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que esto... de que no haya sido un juego desde el principio.-

Luna se levantó furiosa –¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! Después de todo lo que pasó... lo que pasamos... ¿aún así tienes dudas? ¡Pude morir, no sé si lo notaste! ¡Pude morir porque no me sentí capaz de mandarlo todo al diablo! ¡Pude morir por ti, maldición! ¿Y de todas formas dices que todo fue un juego?- la guardiana estalló en lágrimas de desesperación y de rabia.

-Así parece- replicó él con la mayor crudeza que le fue posible, dando media vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Ni siquiera me puedes ver a la cara... eres un cobarde Yue...-

Había varias cosas que el Juez de la Luna no toleraba, y una de ellas era que lo llamaran cobarde. Volteó a ver a Luna con firmeza -¿Quieres hablar? ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo te largaste a la mitad de la noche sin decirme nada? ¿De cómo he pasado todos estos años culpándome por que habías muerto? ¿O de cómo decidiste que está bien mandar al demonio toda una vida por hacerle un favorcito a Clow?-

-Te lo dije hace dos segundos pero veo que ya se te olvidó ¡¡Estuve a punto de morir por ti!! Y otro detallito ¡¡No recuerdo que hayas dudado mucho durante la Última Audiencia!! Aún cuando ya estabas derrotado te negabas a aceptarlo. Querías causar el Gran Desastre a toda costa-

-¡La diferencia es que tú no estabas ahí! Pasé no sé cuantos años pensando que estabas muerta y mortificándome por eso. ¿No crees que me parecía fantástico poder olvidar algo que me lastimaba tanto?-

-¿Y eso qué? Desde que me fui de la casa de Clow yo sabía lo que tendría que hacer, pero no por eso quise olvidar, aunque me carcomiera el alma. Siempre atesoré los momentos que pasé contigo como lo más valioso para mí. ¡¡Tú eres lo más valioso para mí, grandísimo tonto!!- la guardiana, en pleno arranque de furia, tiró un florero al suelo y se dio la media vuelta para irse -¿Y sabes algo? Yo estaba segura de que iba a morir anoche. ¿Y sabes en qué quise gastar mi últimos pensamientos? ¡Sólo recordando lo que fuimos, recordando lo felices que éramos! Pero claro, lo mejor que se puede hacer con mis últimos pensamientos es gastarlos recordando un "juego" como tú lo llamas. ¡Por todos los dioses, debiste dejarme caer!- y dicho esto salió de la casa hecha una furia, azotando la puerta de forma que ésta se zafó de sus goznes y quebró una ventana de junto.

Yue se quedó ahí mirándola marcharse y no hizo nada hasta que ella se hubo ido. De hecho no pensaba hacer nada, hasta que una voz en su cabeza lo interrumpió en su inactividad.

'¿_No vas a ir por ella_?' era, indudablemente, la voz de Yukito, hablándole desde dentro.

-¡¿Porqué no dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa?!- gritó Yue furioso, aunque no necesitara gritar, tomando en cuenta que Yukito conocía todos sus pensamientos mientras estaba en su verdadera apariencia.

'_Es sólo que pensé... que yo no podría vivir sabiendo que una persona se quitó la vida por mi causa_' contestó Yukito con voz queda

Yue no entendió lo que su contraparte le decía, por lo que este le explicó: '_¿Es más que obvio, no? Ella dijo "Debiste dejarme caer", quiere decir que ella desea morir. Lo más seguro es que buscará la forma de matarse'_

Yue se quedó helado con estas palabras. Si bien estaba en pleno arranque de rabia, no llegaba a desear que ella muriera. En el fondo de su corazón, seguía amándola como el primer día, pero no era capaz de decirlo. Salió corriendo como un demonio hasta la calle y lo que vio lo aterrorizó.

Había un gigantesco trailer corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a pasar el semáforo. A unos metros estaba Luna, aún con la sábana amarrada alrededor del cuerpo y un ala extendida, evidentemente lista para saltar en la primera oportunidad. Yue corrió hacia ella y la detuvo por la muñeca cuando estuvo a punto de saltar.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! No soy una niña Yue, puedo decidir qué hacer con mi vida y cuándo terminarla- se quejó la chica forcejeando con el Juez que la llevaba en vilo al interior de la casa.

-No mientras estés a mi cargo- replicó él dejándola en el sillón donde él mismo había pasado la noche. Lo más extraño es que la posición en que la dejó, de alguna forma, en conjunto con su lesión, le hizo imposible moverse de ahí.

-Yue... ¿Porqué haces esto? ¿Es mi castigo? ¿Es mi tortura por lo que hice?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Querías hablar no? Puedes empezar por el porqué te fuiste así nada más, sin decirme nada- el Juez se sentó junto al sillón y recargó sus manos en su nuca, visiblemente de mejor humor por haber tomado el control del asunto.

Luna suspiró amargamente, imaginando que no saldría de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, sintió algo de alivio al pensar que aún una pequeña parte de él se interesaba en ella -¿Recuerdas que el libro Clow tiene el poder del Sol y la Luna? Y mi magia es de la Estrella. No es compatible con el Libro. Clow sabía que pronto moriría, por eso me envió lejos. No te dije nada porque él pensó que me buscarías si sabías que yo estaba viva- replicó la derrotada guardiana poniéndose las manos en la nuca con resignación.

-¿Y porqué no me enteré de que saliste y Cerberus sí?- volvió a preguntar el Juez

-Clow te hechizó para que te quedaras dormido, pero olvidó hacerlo con Cerberus- explicó ella contestando ya sin importarle lo demás. De momento, ambos parecían haber olvidado su reciente pelea, como una tregua temporal.

Yue guardó silencio por un buen rato, pensativo. Recordó el atardecer antes de que ella se marchara la última vez. El Juez miraba el techo, buscando palabras para expresar esa cosa rara que sentía. Se sentía mal por haberle gritado unos minutos antes pero aún así... se sentía muy herido por lo que había pasado. El que ella hubiera querido perderlo todo, que hubiera estado dispuesta a olvidarlo, sólo por Clow, lo lastimaba. Se incorporó y miró a su compañera, que seguía sin poder moverse. Ella le clavó la mirada, evidentemente más calmada que antes y resignada totalmente a que no se movería si él no deseaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Derrotada?- preguntó él con un tono de cinismo bastante extraño.

-Digamos que mi amor propio está profundamente herido, tomando en cuenta que una niña de 14 años me quebró el ala, y que un tipo que usa vestido me dejó inmóvil- la chica se rió un poco por lo último, aunque lo lamentó, pues la risa le provocó un dolor horrendo en la espalda.

Yue hizo caso omiso de esta burla. Volvió a sentarse y preguntó: -¿Porqué dejaste que THUNDER te golpeara?- no le despegó la mirada de encima ni un instante hasta que contestó.

-Por que no quería perderte, Yue.- respondió ella ruborizándose un poco, y logrando que él tuviera la misma reacción, y por tanto, desviara la mirada.

De nuevo, los dos se quedaron callados por un buen rato, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Fue un silencio muy raro. Intercambiaban miradas cada tanto, pero ninguno decía nada. El recuerdo del atardecer volvió de nuevo a la mente de Yue, y se le ocurrió una última pregunta.

-¿Porqué llorabas?- preguntó finalmente, causando que ella abriera los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y la confusión. Había llorado más de tres veces en las últimas 24 horas, por tanto, no tenía idea de a cual de ellas se refería Yue. –Quiero decir... el día que te fuiste- le explicó él con tanta calma como pudo, pues entendió inmediatamente la confusión de ella.

Ella agachó la cabeza con tristeza, recordando aquel día. –Porque yo... yo sabía lo que tendría que hacer... sabía que iba a perderte, Yue-

-Pero al final... aquí estamos ¿no? A pesar de todo, no hemos olvidado...- murmuró Yue en un volumen casi inaudible. Ella se sonrojó.

-Lo sé... pero tú sigues molesto conmigo. Es casi lo mismo ¿no? Tal vez peor... porque de haber olvidado, no dolería. Sin embargo, no olvidamos, y duele... duele mucho- replicó ella también como un leve murmullo.

Los dos suspiraron hondamente, casi al mismo tiempo. De nuevo un largo rato de silencio, no, no un rato, más o menos dos horas, sentados, mirándose fijamente, cada uno en sus pensamientos, pensando el uno en el otro, pensando en el pasado, en el presente, en lo que vendría... todo en silencio. Un montón de dudas se arremolinaban en sus mentes. ¿Qué me dirá? ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo serán las cosas? ¿Podremos volver a empezar? ¿Podremos volver...? Y mientras, ahí seguían, en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Sin saber qué hacer. Y ese silencio se hacía cada vez más asfixiante, más sofocante, más insoportable. De pronto sentían necesario hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero ¿quién sería el primero? ¿quién quebraría el hilo?

-¿Yue?- Luna fue la primera en hablar, tras dos horas de eterno silencio y vacío. Su voz se escuchó demasiado fuerte, casi creyeron haber oído el eco retumbar en la casa. Él la miró, interrogante –No podemos seguir así... quiero decir... no me puedo quedar aquí toda la vida... ¿qué pasará... con nosotros, Yue?-

Yue siguió mirándola, aparentando serenidad como siempre lo había hecho. Ese había sido un ultimátum, indirecto, pero ultimátum, y el Juez sabía que debía decidir. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y Luna ya había hecho su apuesta y su jugada. Ahora le tocaba a él. Era una decisión difícil, a pesar de todo, seguía lastimado, pero no quería perderla por ningún motivo.

-Primero que nada, prométeme que no vas a intentar matarte de nuevo- exigió cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón junto a ella.

-¿Porqué no? Pensé que ya no te importaba... que ya no te preocupabas por mí. Creí que ya no sentías nada, tú lo dijiste- replicó ella sin darle mucha importancia. Un ser humano normal hubiera notado que no hablaba en serio, pero Yue ni era ser humano, ni se encontraba en buen estado mental por el momento.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que no me importaras, ni que ya no sintiera nada- replicó él manteniendo una calma a medias –Sólo estaba molesto ¿vale? No quería gritarte o decir esas cosas. Es que yo... sigo confundido, sigo dolido porque hayas hecho todo esto- esta vez un ligero tono rojizo llegó de nuevo a sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada. Esas últimas palabras habían sido causadas por otra traición del subconsciente, cosa que se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente.

Ella sonrió levemente. Dejó su mano sobre la de Yue, con suavidad. –Perdóname... nunca quise que esto terminara... no estaba pensando con claridad. No había ordenado mis prioridades... ¿me perdonas?- preguntó en un murmullo tenue y casi inaudible.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos y un asomo de sonrisa cruzó su rostro por unos leves instantes. –Sí... te perdono...- acarició con dulzura la mano de Luna –Te amo-

Ella se ruborizó. Amplió su sonrisa y un par de lágrimas se dibujaron en sus ojos de plata. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se incorporó y se abrazó al cuello de Yue –También te amo- murmuró llorando de alegría.

Él le acarició la cara, sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y la besó. Ella correspondió a ese regalo, sintiendo como si su corazón estallara de alegría. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Sabían que de ahora en adelante, no habría nada entre ellos, que por fin llegarían juntos a esa tan anhelada felicidad.

Por la ventana veían cómo la primera flor brotaba del jardín en la casa Tsukishiro. Una flor pequeña, blanca, casi invisible entre la nieve. -¿Te das cuenta? La nieve ya empezó a derretirse... ¿sabes lo que significa?- preguntó Luna con una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro.

-Significa que ya empezó la primavera...- respondió él, también sonriendo, y volvió a besarla.

Sin importar el tiempo... sin importar la distancia... después de cada "adiós" viene un "hola". Por que los que de verdad se aman volverán a encontrarse una y otra vez... hasta que juntos lleguen a la verdadera felicidad... y entonces no tendrán que separarse de nuevo nunca...

Muchas gracias... por haberme dicho adiós una vez y haber vuelto a mi lado... gracias porque ahora que te digo hola de nuevo sé que siempre estaremos juntos... y que al fin seremos felices

FIN

Wow!!!!! Mi primer fic trminado!!!! Me emociono!!!!!!! Wuaaaaa q feliz soy!!!! Bueno quedo un poco corto la vdd. Y x cierto, no c si lo notaron pero nunk xpliq xq Clow hizo cosas malas. Eso vendra en la secuela juajuajua q mala soy juajuajua pasara un rato antes de publicar la secuela primero quiero pasar este a ingles a ver q tal sale mi traducción O.O Bueno espero q me dejen reviews y muchas gracias x apoyarme con este fic!!!!! Hasta la proxima!!!!!


End file.
